Spider-Man: Really Far From Home
by cornholio4
Summary: After a battle with Doc Ock; a young Spider-Man ends up sending the entire of New York to the DC Universe, right next to Gotham. Peter x Kara X Stephanie Brown.
1. Prologue

"_Okay let's do this one last time; my name is Peter Parker! I'm a science student raised by my Uncle Ben and Aunt May in Queens while being a professional wallflower to my peers. Anyway a year I was attending a science demonstration where I got bit by a spider. I gained super powers and it was by far the coolest thing that ever happened to me! I put a together a costume and I was already working on two wrist devices to shoot out a web concoction I created; thinking I could sell them as a police gadget when I was older. Anyway one afternoon I found a deli being robbed but I was scared and ran away..._"

"_Turns out Uncle Ben was there and well... He paid the price for my inaction... In his memory I have been secretly going out in my free time stopping thugs; rescuing people and doing what I can. I go by Spider-Man and people in New York have been noticing me especially since I have fought a few villains. I got my fair share of critics but I strive to be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!_"

16 year old Peter Parker had been thinking to himself while tied up to a bomb device in a makeshift lab. There was a huge portal device with it looking like it was charging up and some small security robots with small robotic octopus like limbs. Peter was dressed in a red mask, goggles, red hooded jumper with the sleeves ripped off, a blue jumper behind it, red fingerless gloves, Web-Shooter devices on his wrists, blue track bottoms and red boots.

"_Now how did I get here you might ask? Well for the past month I heard of thefts of various lab equipment and research related to failed portal devices that had been carried out by small robots of teh creation of my arch foe. Yes, I have an arch foe; I would think that it was cooler if he wasn't close to killing me several times! We first fought within my first month as a crimefighter. Earlier today I found some of the robots and they knocked me out and brought me here. Don't worry I totally meant to get caught. Yep I totally meant to get caught..._"

Then entered was a middle aged balding man in a dark green jumpsuit, goggles, an electronic harness and connected to the back of his harness were four large robotic tentacle like arms with claws attached to them. The man was in the air as the bottom two were on teh ground and hoisted him up as they walked for him.

"_Yeah this guy is the Vilgax to my Ben 10 and the Red Skull to my Captain America, as if I was as good as Cap but I digress. Doctor Otto Octavius; a gifted scientist who became furious at how he was always overlooked for his genius, I read that it might have also been because a lot of people had a hard time tolerating his general arrogance and holier than thou attitude. He was using his four robot arms he invented for an experiment but apparently there was a mistake and it caused an explosion. It caused his harness to fuse to his body and when he awoke in the hospital he went crazy and went after his employers thinking it was sabotaged. I managed to stop him but he got away and we have been enemies ever since. For the last almost year I have stopped him from going after past coworkers as well as committing crimes to fund experiments of his! He always gets away but I swear I will get him this time. The media has dubbed him Doctor Octopus but I prefer to call him Doc Ock!_"

"Hey Doc Ock, so is this is your lair now? Plus why use rope? Don't you mad scientists have any hi tech cages to put me in?" Peter asked as Otto Octavius gave an arrogant sneer as he then had one of his robotic limbs threatening to grab his head.

"Juvenile imbecile with a low IQ; in reality what lesser people call 'Mad Scientists' are in actuality misunderstood geniuses! The thorn in my side you have been in the last year; it will be no small pleasure to finally crush you arachnid but you should be here to witness my greatest triumph! I wish I had better ways to capture you but unfortunately I had to use what funds I have on my machine." Octavius told him with a cold voice as Peter looked to the machine and saw an ancient looking tablet in the power source of the machine.

"The Tablet of Order and Chaos; the stupid museum didn't know what they had acquired but I did! A legendary artifact said to have the power of many universes but all who tried to harness it got themselves destroyed when it became too much. Fortunately; I am more than smart and capable enough of harnessing its power safely as a source for my machine! With this machine I can use it as a gateway to Earths from beyond! This will allow me the means to create funds for all future experiments as well as find inspiration for more!" Octavius told him triumphantly but Peter raised an eyebrow behind his mask.

"So is this a Stargate? Plus are you planning on using this to set up a tour company for other Earths? Because I know a lot of people who would pay to visit the Earth where Firefly was never cancelled." Peter commented making Octavius glare furiously at his direction.

Because he knew that the Avengers regularly dealt with aliens; he knew the idea there was a Multiverse was likely. He was actually feeling impressed wondering about the implications of the fact that the Multiverse was real.

"I will not miss your wise cracks; you're stupid need to do pop culture references nor your simple minded thinking. There are much greater possibilities and the potential of this gateway!" Octavius replied and then faced the machine, "I could collect animals that are extinct here and sell them to rare collectors or wildlife reservation organizations. I could go to earths where there exists cue for many diseases and bring them here. The fact will guaranteed a demand to pardon all previous crimes of mine! Now to finish you off." Octavius told him before facing him.

Octavius thought Peter was just being an idiot when he started laughing but then he stood up; "Thanks for the villainous monologue Doc! I knew it was risky letting myself get caught by you and brought to your lair but I suspected your ego would mean you couldn't help but wait until you gave your big speech to me in person before killing me and I could see where your machine is and what it does. I think you should have played closer attention to my hands!" Peter taunted before jumping up and punching him in the face.

He then began doing jumps and dodges as Octavius was furiously trying to catch him; angry at the mere thought of Peter having outsmarted him.

"_I told you that I totally meant to get caught!_"

This kept up with Peter managing to dodge the attacks using what he called his Spider-Sense, then they saw that the door was busted wide open and then in came several armed agents of the worldwide anti-terrorist organization SHIELD. Octavius then began furiously throwing them to the side but then came a familiar red shield flying in to Peter's shock and awe.

He saw the red, white and blue clad Steve Rogers better known as the Star Spangled leader of the Avengers and his favorite hero; Captain America! Steve got his shield and flashed Peter a smile; "Pleasure to be able to see you Cap; big fan!" Peter practically squealed wishing he had something for him to autograph.

Steve dodged an attack from Octavius's arms and he quickly asked Peter "You want some help taking him on Spider-Man?" Peter smirked with glee under his mask at the fact that Captain America knew who he was and the fact that he was getting to team up with him. They quickly began fighting against two of Octavius's robotic arms while Octavius was using the other two to attack the SHIELD agents who were firing at him.

Soon they saw that Octavius's machine was reaching full power, Steve made his way to the power source and was attacking it with his shield. Steve had to jump out of the way while Octavius sent a robotic arm to him.

Peter then went and used a web to hoist a chair to the glass the Tablet was under shattering it; he then used another web to pull it out while Octavius screamed for him to stop. It sent a pulse of energy knocking them back and unbeknownst to them covered the entirety of the island of New York.

Peter coughed as he was helped up by Steve and saw they were alright; Peter saw the SHIELD agents taking a hold of the shattered looking Tablet while also using a miniature EMP to disable Octavius' arms. Peter grinned as he thought that now Octavius will no longer be a problem.

"You think this is over you accursed arachnid? The Avengers will now be marked target of mine second only to you on my list! Be rest assured that no prison can contain me and I will have my vengeance!" Octavius ranted as he was being cuffed and hold off by the SHIELD agents as they read him his rights.

Peter gave a salute to Steve and when he saw the clock he realized he should probably get going, he and Steve gave eachother a quick farewell before going their separate ways.

Peter went out the exit with the SHIELD agents sternly looking at him when he passed them; he looked up to the getting dark sky and quickly web slinged to the apartment he shared with Aunt May. He went through the window and quickly gotten changed into his pajamas and then Aunt May entered.

"Didn't hear you come in Peter; have you been in here all afternoon? I didn't hear you come in and it has been quiet since I got home from work?" Aunt May questioned but Peter quickly made up a story that he got home straight from school and she rolled her eyes in response.

She then brought in some take out for his dinner and he tucked in; hopefully thinks will be easier now as Spider-Man now that his nemesis has finally been caught!

* * *

Gotham City, watching over a harbor from a hiding spot was a costumed figure. The figure was 16 year old Stephanie Brown and she was clad in a purple bodysuit; a utility belt, black gloves, black boots, a black mask and a purple hooded cape with the hood up.

She was the daughter of the small time criminal and washed up former quiz show host Arthur Brown and broke any promises to go straight and give up his life of crime. It made for an awkward and not very good home life with him. She decided to put together a costume and using her gymnastic and self defense skills; go out to spoil his crimes. After he got arrested again she began continuing on as a vigilante inspired by Gotham's own masked vigilante Batman and his associated crime fighters.

She went by the Spoiler and Batman allowed her to help out in Gotham; she had met and dated his sidekick Robin but it fell apart from the secrets Robin was keeping from him; she shared her identity was he wasn't allowed to do so by Batman. It kind of frustrated her thinking she was a lesser crimefighter than he was.

Despite this she still had gear from him and blessing including her specialized battle staff and the special protection material to make her suit.

Right now Batman and Robin were taking care of the latest plot by the Joker but she got asked to take care of a gang of former corrupt Gotham City police officers from the days of Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb; early in the Batman's career.

The gang were clad in old dirty and worn out GCPD uniforms and Stephanie looked to see that they were trying to coerce a small deli into agreeing to a protection racket. She noticed the one accosting the deli owner outside his store was their leader; Howard Branden who had been the leader of the GCPD's SWAT division under Loeb's leadership. After the fall of the corrupt leadership of the GCPD; Branden took it the hardest and his attempts to keep the status quo going only led to him having his badge taken away.

Stephanie took her cue to jump down and start attacking the thugs with her staff before they could really notice her. The distraction allowed the deli owner to run into his store and lock the door to Branden's fury.

"Give me a break; the Bat ruined everything and he doesn't even have the nerve to come and face me..." Branden yelled getting out his gun only for Stephanie to disarm him and take him down. "Oracle, Branden and his thugs are down." Stephanie said through her communication device to Batman's personal hacker and information getter; Barbara Gordon also known as Oracle who was one of the few allies of Batman with a codename that she was able to know the identity off.

Barbara told her that she will alert the GCPD and they will take care of their alumni; Stephanie smirked as she thought she could look around for a quick patrol before going home.

She had a look around Gotham City Harbor but then saw a bright light and wave coming from the water; she looked and blinked and saw on the water was an island that definitely wasn't there before. She then called Oracle again; Batman definitely would want to know about this as soon as possible.

**What do you think, many stories fo Spidey going to the DC universe but I think this is the first one where Marvel's New York joins him.**

**Branden had a small role in Batman: Year One but a bigger one Arkham Origins (wish that game got more respect than it does).**


	2. Arrival

The next morning Peter woke up with a yawn and then got out of bed ready to start what he hoped would be a pretty average day; he got out of bed but jumped when he heard from the living room Aunt May screaming:

"**What the F-**"

Peter ran to the living room asking Aunt May if she was alright and saw she was facing the TV with it on, "Sorry for scaring you like that; the TV satellite was being weird last night and i thought I wild see about fixing it but it seemed fixed when I put it on but..." Aunt May explained with her head to her forehead and Peter was confused as he looked to the TV.

It was showing the Gotham News Network and he felt puzzled as he never heard of anything like that; the news reporter was talking about tensions between Pokolistani and Bialya; two countries he had definitely never heard of before. Then the news reporter went on to another story:

That an island city resembling New York City appeared as if by magic in the waters next to Gotham City. "What? Is... is... the 2nd New York City ours? Are we in another world?" Peter screamed out with his eyes widened wondering if he was going to have a big freak out. So much for an average day...

This was feeling like an episode from that old anthology TV show his Uncle Ben used to watch with him; the Twilight Zone.

"Everything will be fine Peter." Aunt May told Peter sounding like she was trying to reassure herself as well as Peter. "How about you go to your room for now, I am going out to see if I can get any answers from City Hall.." Aunt May told him getting her jacket and Peter nodded before going to his room.

Why did this have to happen? New York somehow teleports itself to another Earth with countries he had never heard of. Just after he had stopped Doc Ock's latest plot.

A plot to create a portal to another world...

The power source got smashed...

Oh no...

Was this his fault, he had already had guilt on his mind so he didn't need anymore! Deciding he needed air he had quickly changed into his Spider-Man outfit. He then sneaked through the window after making sure everyone was too preoccupied screaming and running in the streets to notice him.

The police were out trying to calm people down and Peter looked down as he was slinging on a web to different buildings. He noticed people trying to take advantage of the chaos by attempting to break into a store to loot.

Well he knew that he had to help when he could so he jumped down and took the people down as softly as he could scaring them away. He then continued on trying to stop fights as he saw them. He came across City Hall and a large crowd of people in front of a podium and a microphone.

He then blinked when he saw that Captain America himself was there on the podium. The Mayor said that the city government was made aware of the problem last night and they have Captain America there to explain the situation.

Steve went to the microphone and the crowd went silent as did Peter as he listened from his vantage point:

"Ladies and gentleman of New York; yesterday myself and a team of specialized agents of SHIELD had intervened in a plot by the criminal scientist Doctor Otto Octavius. His machine powered by an artifact known as the Tablet of Order and Chaos; would act as a portal to other worlds. There was a shockwave created when the Tablet was removed from the machine. The scientists I have been able to get ahold of have stated that the shockwave had caused this happen; as I could tell from their more scientific situation. I realize this is a difficult situation but I ask you all please bear with it and remain calm; please go about your day to day lives as best as you can. We will be getting in touch with the government of this Earth and think of a way to fix this. I ask that you all please do not overreact. Thank you."

The crowd was silent after the speech and jsut form how Steve said it made Peter feel better. Well he began wondering if this world had Superheroes as well and if they could help them out...

* * *

Deep in space was the Watchtower; the station headquarters of the world famous team of Superheroes known as the Justice League. Watching over various monitors showing news reports over the 2nd New York City. In the area watching over the monitors were 4 of the Justice League's founding members.

There was a black haired muscular man in a blue suit with what appeared to b red trunks over them, a red and yellow S Shield, red boots and a red cape. He was Clark Kent secretly known as the alien hero Superman; who served as the leader of the Justice League.

There was a tall muscular black haired woman with an Amazon like figure; she wore a red and gold strapless and sleeveless warrior garb, a blue warrior skirt, a golden headband, red boots and silver bracelets. She was Princess Diana of the Greek Amazon island of Themyscira who was better known as Wonder Woman.

There was a man in a black bat like mask, a black cape, grey bodysuit with a black bat symbol, a yellow utility belt, black gloves and black boots. He was billionaire Bruce Wayne who was secretly known as the infamous Gotham vigilante Batman.

Finally there was a brown haired man with a dark green domino mask, a dark green and black bodysuit with a green lantern like symbol, white gloves, dark green boots and a glowing dark green ring on his finger. He was Hal Jordan who was one of the humans on the alien Green Lantern Corps and thus was known as Green Lantern.

They were watching the feed from a helicopter investigating and showing Steve's addresses the citizens of the 2nd New York City. "So we have a 2nd New York City and their mascot looks like a reject from Freedom's Ring. Feels like another Thursday if you ask me." Hal commented with a shake of his head as there were glares to him for not taking this situation seriously.

"Could be another interdimensional incursion; I plan on watching very carefully. Between the Extremists from Angor, the Crime Syndicate and Earth X; we have had no small amount of problems from alternate dimensions." Bruce commented with a cough from Hal.

"Of course you are calling for dibs on dealing with this considering its net to your city and you think everything connected to what happens near Gotham has to be dealt with by you." Hal commented with some more glares coming his way.

"We will have to treat this delicately and we will have to be wary but remember this may not be an invasion. The Champions of Angor were allies as well as the Freedom Fighters from Earth X." Clark commented as they went on more discussions.

Watching from the open door was a 16 year old blonde haired girl with a blue shirt with an S Shield, red skirt and red boots. She was Kara Zor-El who was Clark's biological cousin form the planet Krypton. She was sent in a stasis pod when Krypton exploded at the same time as her infant cousin Kal-El. However her pod got knocked out course and so landed decades after Kal did and he had already grown up and became Superman.

She was being taught how to earn her powers and had been going about as Supergirl on the year since she landed on Earth. She was doing her best to adapt to Earth but felt like she was being treated with kid gloves; she was under Clark's shadow despite the fact that she was supposed to serve as his mentor.

Maybe she could look over the 2nd New York herself and show what she can do on her own devices.

**Despite what the pic of the fic shows, Supergirl is using the DC Rebirth suit.**


	3. The Wall

Peter had spent half an hour breaking up fights and had found a car crash and was helping getting people out of the way. It was outside the building for the controversial online news network the Daily Bugle and the screen on the building was blasting video and sound of the site's owner and host J. Jonah Jameson.

He was blasting on about how they were stuck on another Earth and how they have the Spider-Man menace going out and about. Jameson was a harsh critic on a lot of things but he sure did love to blast Spider-Man.

Sigh...

There were mutterings as people saw Kara lift a car up above her head to allow for the last person to be rescued; Peter looked up and saw that a teenage girl (a pretty blonde at that) who looked his age was lifting a car up far seemingly easier than he could.

Kara safely put the car down as she walked up to Peter with a friendly smile; "So are you one of the Superheroes here; well I am New York's friendly neighborhood Spider-Man and I welcome you to the neighborhood. I know what your first question must be and yes from where we are from; the Mets are still the best baseball team." Peter told her extending a hand and Kara giggled as she took it.

"Well nice to meet you Spider-Man; you can call me Supergirl..." Kara told him but then heard something with her super hearing; she looked at super helicopters that landed and out came several people in suits. Leading them was a short black haired overweight African American woman in a blue business suit and a no-nonsense look on her face.

"Stay back; that's Amanda Waller and she works for the government here. When she is involved; don't expect anything good." Kara whispered to Peter warningly with a look on her face as Waller and her entourage arrived. "Agent Waller, what brings you here?" Kara asked with a forced smile facing the woman.

"Come now Supergirl; I think you would have thought that if a duplicate of one of the countries' major cities shows up next to Gotham apparently from another world, that of course the Government would step in ASAP to have it taken care of." Waller told Kara as she looked down at Peter making him feel threatened.

"So are you one of the supposed heroes wherever you are from? Forgive me if I am less than impressed. I was hoping to come across this Captain America from the footage I received." Waller told him only for people to mutter as they saw Steve walk towards them followed by SHIELD agents and police officers.

"So you're this Captain America, must say you look like an improvement over the Spiderling. I'm Agent Amanda Waller of Advanced Research Group United Support or ARGUS. I have been sent here to figure out what to do; hope you realize that whether or not you coming here were an accident or not is immaterial. The fact is technically none of you on this island are legal citizens of the US here and are technically invaders. Hope you and the government of this city will play ball otherwise we may have to send a nuke after this island." warned Waller causing nearby citizens and Peter to step back in shock.

Kara glared but Steve just looked stern and stared her down calmly saying "Mam, you are not the first government agent who tried to threaten me to play ball or the first one to try and send a nuke to our city. We will cooperate with you and your government. That is just a statement and not a threat and if your guys take it as one; please don't instigate a fight as it will not end well." Waller did not look but had her men not draw any weapons as they followed the SHIELD agents to be shown to the city hall building.

Steve walked up to Peter and Kara; "Nice to see you are making friends but can I ask how you are holding up Spider-Man?" Steve asked and Peter sighed.

"Well seeing a super strong Supergirl is cool but I still feel kind of bummed; it was my first with Doc Ock that brought us here..." Peter muttered to Kara's shock and Steve shook his head.

"The fault lies solely in the hands of Doctor Octavius, he was the one who caused this and he needed to be stopped. Don't feel guilty for being involved; I lost count of the times the Avengers and I have been blamed for incidents that we didn't cause and instead stopped." Steve told him gently and Peter was feeling a bit better. Another SHIELD agent came up with a case that he gave to Peter; "SHIELD had been keeping an eye on you Spider-Man and this could help you. I want it to be known that Spider-Man and his friend Supergirl are hereby deputized to be sanctioned superheroes here in New York!" Steve said shouting the last bit for the people to here.

Steve then left with the SHIELD agents, "Wait, does he have the authority to actually do that?" questioned a police officer to the nearby Police sergeant and he just responded that with who was going to argue with Captain America.

Peter looked in the case and saw it was a more advanced looking Spider-Man suit to his eyes widening along with a slightly more advanced version of his Web-shooters. How did they get the design for that anyway? Doesn't matter...

"_Wow, he sounds like Clark..._" Kara thought as she told Peter she would see him later before flying off. Peter then web slinged back home thinking he could rest and then try out the new suit for the next time. Maybe watch TV and see what they have here on this Earth.

* * *

Stephanie Brown was out at night taking care of some thugs as Spoiler when she got a notice from the communication device that she got from Batman. She looked and saw the message sent to her.

**Good job with Branden and his men.**

She was beaming within her mask at the praise.

**I can tell you there are plans for a possible student exchange program with the 2****nd**** New York. What do you say about being involved and investigating how the New York is like and anything else work reporting back to.**

Batman wanted her for a mission and it was to go to the New York next to Gotham and be an informant? Would she have to get an apartment? Still it sounded quite exciting.

**The new suit is the Stark Suit.**


	4. Danvers Family

Kara had flown to the house of ARGUS scientists Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers who acted as her adoptive parents. They had helped the Kent family with learning about Clark's powers when he was younger and was asked to do the same to her as they took her in. They were both there to greet her as she came in. She embraced them but couldn't help but notice the moving boxes.

"Clark was here and wasn't happy about you checking up on that 2nd New York City, we already knew as Agent Waller called us to say that we being relocated for a mission and that she found you there." Jeremiah said with a hint of concern to his voice and Kara sighed knowing she and Clark would of course figure it out.

"He is giving you time to let his feelings over it cool down before facing us; we share his worry as you know about Agent Waller and her reputation. No one knows if she has no other hobbies than making things hard for the heroic like you." Eliza told her and Kara sighed.

"Sorry and I know it was a bit foolish but I wanted to show that I can handle myself on missions alone. Plus it wasn't so bad; I got to meet two of the heroes there. I think I made a friend out of that Spider-Man." Kara told them and they showed they understood.

"Just remember to be careful out there, you maybe Supergirl but you are our Supergirl." Eliza told her and she smiled, "just so you know that you may have a lot of time to get to know your new friend; Waller are relocating us to the 2nd New York to help keep an eye on things." Eliza explained and Kara could not help but feel a bit excited.

* * *

In a secret lab facility; making his way through the security recognizing him as an invited guest; was a man in a dark red bodysuit with a dark red full face mask and a white mane. He pulled out a gun alarmed to spot two figures walking up to him.

The two figures were a man in a dark red suit; dark red boots; a dark red cape and a dark red and black helmet. The other one was a man in a bulky dark grey and dark blue hi tech armor with two golden horns on the helmet. "Well if it isn't the former President for Life of Buredunia himself, Matthew Bland the Red Lion. It's a little bit of an honor to have you here." The man bulky armor stated in a Russian accent and made a mocking bow.

Bland furiously got out a gun and aimed it at them saying "I am the President in Exile and I will return and claim my rightful place once I have gotten revenge on the so called Justice League. I don't know why you have called for me here but you had better starting showing me the respect that I am rightfully owed!" warned Bland only for the man in red to start waving his arms and the gun was forced out of Bland's hands.

"Humans and your guns." Stated the man in red dismissively and with a shake of his head as Bland looked on furious, "Let us introduce ourselves, I am known as Dr Diehard and this here is my longtime ally Lord Havok. We have called you here as we are putting together a team to take this world for ourselves. We can help you with revenge against the Justice League." The man in red told him but Bland just scoffed.

"I am the Red Lion, I need no help and I will get my vengeance myself." Bland told them only to get scoffing in return. "You find this amusing?" Bland asked with a strong glare.

"You may have impressive military training and you have your Promethium suit but you no longer have the resources of your nation now that you have been deposed. You failed before and now that you are in exile; you expect better success at taking down the Justice League when countless others have failed before?" Lord Havok asked as Bland was silent. "There are strength in numbers and I have a plan that will be beneficiary for all who joins us." Lord Havok continued on as Bland just gave a silent nod.

"Excellent, now I will have to ask for your assistance in breaking out a new recruit to bring him here, to tell him we want to talk to him about the Revengers Initiative." Lord Havok told him before motioning Bland to follow him.

**Lord Havok and Dr Diehard members of the extremists are enemies of the Champions of Angor, a lesser known Avengers expy in the Justice League comics, not as well known as Avengers' expies of the Justice League known as the Squadron Supreme. Dr Diehard is a Magneto expy while Lord Havok is a Dr Doom expy. These two versions are more based on the versions from the miniseries Countdown Presents: Lord Havok and the Extremists (while confusing and annoying are the bits to tie into the infamous Countdown series, I personally think the book is a fun homage to Civil War era Marvel). Red Lion is a newer DC Comics villain who is a villainous expy of Black Panther introduced in the Deathstroke comics and then used in the Justice League. Christopher Priest had created him and kind of appropriate as his run on Black Panther is well regarded. **

**I plan on going back to what was an original idea for this story for an oneshot. It will be a romance with an older Spidey paired with Wonder Woman and Black Canary and I am still open to suggestions and ideas.**


	5. Coulson

Peter had gone home and decided to sit down in the living room and check out the TV of this dimension. Maybe in this universe Futurama went on for far too long and the Simpsons got cancelled before being brought back for a revival. Maybe he should find out if this dimension has Rick & Morty as it seems that right now he is living an episode of it. What a Sunday this has been...

He found a movie channel and there was a commercial one for the black and white detective noir series starring the detective Nathaniel Dusk and it was a star making role for the series' lead Carver Coleman. Soon Aunt May got home and asked how he got on and he lied saying he was just sitting there. Aunt May had explained that she found out that the Mayor and SHIELD guys were now in contact with the dimension's US Government on to work with 'New York II'.

That was what the Government was now calling their New York, Peter had joked that someone in the government must have been paid big bucks to come up with that and Aunt May had laughed.

Soon there was a knock on the door and they saw that Phi Coulson the principal of Peter's school Midtown Academy. He was invited in and Coulson told them "Mrs Parker, I came here to let you and your nephew knows not to come in tomorrow. Things have been hectic in the city as you probably know and until further notice; the school is shut." Coulson explained to them and it was not so surprising.

Coulson asked if she could have another word with Peter private about his schooling and Aunt May then left. "So have you had a chance to try out the new suit Spider-Man? My good friends Fitzsimmons went through a lot of work putting it together for you." Coulson asked with a smirk showing off his SHIELD badge as Peter froze.

"Ever since you first went out as Spider-Man and we tracked you down, I was sent to your school to keep an eye on you. It was thanks to me that you had leniency on any unexplained absences plus the deadline on your homework. We monitor street level Superheroes and give them an unofficial free pass if we deem them good enough." Coulson explained and Peter had his mouth wide open.

His principal was a secret agent and the agency he works for considers him good enough. "So how are things here and are the other Avengers here?" Peter decided to ask once he had found his voice.

"Stark and the other Avengers were in San Francisco; Director Fury was in a mission elsewhere so guess what... As the highest ranked agent here I am basically the acting SHIELD director here. It was not just New York that was taken; Stryker's Island prison and the Triskellion were taken as well. I will have to fight to make sure the Triskellion remains our jurisdiction." Coulson explained and Peter thought about what he read about the Triskellion. It was a base for SHIELD and the Avengers in Upper Bay Manhattan.

"Plus I will let you in on a secret, normally this would go above your clearance level if you were an agent but I believe you should know since it involves your dance partner Doctor Octavius and that someone broke him out last night." Coulson told him and Peter groaned that Doc Ock was now free as if he didn't have already enough to worry about.

"We connected to the database of this Earth and found a match to the guy in the suit who broke out Octavius, for what reason I have no idea or how he would even know about Octavius. However this is the guy: Matthew Bland or his African name Ja Zaki; the former dictator of the African nation of Buredunia, under his rule the nation suffered from a tyrannical regime as well as ethnic genocide. He has military training and a suit mad of a substance called Promethium." Coulson explained showing Peter the profile of the man.

"So Doc Ock was freed by an evil Black Panther cosplayer?" Peter joked and Coulson actually smirked at the joke.

"As far as we can tell Promethium is nowhere near as good as Vibranium and from what we can Bland doesn't have any powers from a mystical herb but I recommend that you don't take him lightly if you do cross paths with him. Be careful Parker as we are in a whole new world here and that's not speaking metaphorically." Coulson warned him and then left with Peter saying he will watch out.

**Sorry for the short chapter.**


	6. Reactron

National City that night and a figure in a long overcoat was making his way to the local STAR Labs facility, watched from a distance as he saw a pickup truck with several worker bringing to it a containment unit that was marked extremely dangerous. He smirked as he decided to make himself known.

He then shred his disguise to reveal a gold colored body armor hooked to a power source in his chest, a high tech golden colored helmet mask and his hands were glowing green along with the power source.

He then sent a blast of nuclear energy right at the truck sending the workers back. He then ran to the containment unit and a worker who was still conscious looked at him in terror, "Reactron, you're that guy who goes after Supergirl..." the man stated in fear and Ben Krull the man who was known as Reactron smirked beneath his helmet.

"Looks like my reputation precedes me, I suggest you go away now otherwise you will share the fate I intend for Supergirl." Krull warned him in a low growly voice that made him sound ill. He retreated but then Krull heard a noise and looked behind him.

He was on a motorcycle was a man in a dark blue bodysuit with golden colored body armor above it, a golden colored helmet with holes for his eyes which showed he was an African American man behind it and on his back mounted was a triangular golden colored hi tech shield.

"Reactron, I have heard of you but I want to know if you have heard of me?" The man asked in a technologically disguised voice as he got off his motorcycle and then armed himself with the shield.

"The loser who calls himself the Guardian, someone who so badly wanted serious hero cred that he took the name of someone who patrolled around Metropolis in the 40s." Krull said using a blast of nuclear energy to melt the containment unit.

Before he could grab whatever was inside the Guardian ran and tackled Krull with him fighting back. Krull was going for Nuclear blasts but some shots kept failing as the Guardian struck him with his shield. "You know for someone who regularly tries to kill Supergirl, I would have thought you would be tougher." The Guardian stated in a disappointed tone only to be sent back by a lucky shot from Krull.

"The power source of my suit is failing; no wonder as I have come here for the replacement." Krull stated reaching out to the inside of the containment unit and brought out a glowing green rock. He then ripped out the power source of his suit and replaced it with the green rock.

Krull then began yelling in glee feeling his suit go full power, "Kryptonite..." the Guardian moaned in dread as Krull faced him.

"The fools at STAR Labs wanted to get rid of it but I had a better use to it. This stuff powers Corbin so I know it could replace the power source of the suit. I will now have an easier time killing the Superbrat but I can demonstrate my power right now by killing another wannabe hero!" Krull stated powering up his suit but then Havok teleported in front of him.

"Why waste your power on such small fry when I can help you with bigger fish. My name is Lord Havok and I am putting a team together. I can help you get revenge on Supergirl and the world will be ours." Havok offered to him as Krull stood and thought it over.

"If you can indeed help me kill her then I am up for anything." Krull replied as Krull then had them teleported away.

"Dammit, Krull got away and apparently Lord Havok is back... Way to go Jimmy..." Jimmy Olsen moaned in his helmet having to make a getaway on his motorcycle.

* * *

It had been a few days since Peter had gotten a house called from Principal (or Agent) Coulson and he decided to take it easy and just relax at home or take a walk around the streets. The riots had died down and people were just trying to get back to normal.

He spent time on the internet deciding to learn about the Earth he was now calling home for the time being. So instead of the Avengers they had the Justice League and the man superhero was Supergirl's cousin Superman. Apparently they were aliens and he was amazed that he met his first alien without knowing she was one.

Plus this Earth had a history of Superheroes dating back to World War II but had died out during the McCarthy Trials only to be reignited with Superman's debut though Gotham's Batman had been operating before him. In fact the term Superheroes here was named after him and before they were referred to as 'Mystery Men'.

He wondered if Batman would ever stop to visit New York II since they were now kind of sister cities but judging by how secretive he is known for being, he might not be able to count on it.

He found it cool but of course Jameson (somehow the Daily Bugle techs managed to get their website through to the new internet service) had made his views known:

"_We are now at the mercy of another world's government and we are supposed to trust their words? Especially since they have their own brand of super freaks, don't we already have one too many since that menace Spider-Man was brought to us? I know he hasn't been seen in a while and if he has any good sense, he will stay away!_"

"Sorry Jameson but my adoring public needs me..." Peter muttered to himself late one afternoon deciding to make himself known in his first outing in the new suit. Things seemed to be getting back to normal and there were people coming in for the exchange program set up backed by the world's US Government and a company called Wayne Industries that came from Gotham.

He had gotten changed in an alleyway and people were surprised to see Spider-Man in a more professional suit appear web slinging around in the city. He was waving to the civilians as some got out their phones. He stopped a few crashes and a few burglars as he felt amazing in the new suit.

The lenses had a magnifying scope which helped serve the purpose of his old goggles in dealing with his Spider-Sense but way better.

He got back to the alleyway to change back and had taken off his mask when he saw Stephanie appear shocked in her Spoiler outfit. He freaked out and was trying to shoot webs at her and she was dodging.

He was nervous about being caught but then saw Kara fly down and get between them, "stop Spider-Man, she's a friend! She came her along with me and she wanted to talk to the local Superhero of another world's New York. We didn't realize that you came here to change and we're sorry about that." Kara explained and they glanced at eachother.

"Oh, sorry about that... I saw someone in a hood and in dark colors and my first thought was that you were a bad guy... I'm Peter but you may know me as Spider-Man..." Peter said apologetically thinking if they were fellow Superheroes it would be safe if they knew his real name. They knew what he looked like now.

Plus he bet his Spider Sense would have warned him if Stephanie was a bad guy.

"Don't worry I understand. I'm Stephanie but you can call me Spoiler, I go about spoiling crimes." Stephanie explained with a laugh admitting he had a point about her costume.

"As far as Superhero names go and the reasons behind them, I will give it a generous 4.5 out of 10." Peter joked and that laughed. Stephanie was definitely liking that he had a sense of humor unlike Batman in Gotham.

"Well you can call me Kara and nice to see you Peter, we will let you go and change. See you around." Kara told Peter as they then got out of the area letting Peter change. Both Kara and Stephanie were thinking about the local superhero being their age and it means that they could get to know him since they moved their with their families.

Plus he was cute...

* * *

At the headquarters Havok set up for him and his Revengers team, Havok was working with Octavius in the main lab. They were working together to modify and improve Krull's armor. "Wonderful to be working with you Doctor Octavius, you actually remind me of a former teammate we called Gorgon." Havok told him as Octavius was using his four robot arms to use several different pieces of equipment at once.

"I give my thanks Lord Havok but I must regretfully point out this suit reminds me too much of the work of that drunken idiot Stark. It's not bad but just a painful remind." Octavius replied before facing the medical tank which housed Krull.

Krull had different degrees of burns and scars on his face and he was radiating radioactive energy. "I must ask Mr Krull, how exactly did you come across this suit?" Octavius asked as Krull faced him.

"I was acting security for a delivery of dangerous radioactive waste to be safely taken care of, that pod that brought Supergirl to Earth caused us to crash. I was the only one unlucky enough to survive the crash; I was doused in the chemicals as it spilt over me... I was in hospital for months dealing with the pain and I caught a scientist explaining that Superman's cousin caused the crash. It took 6 painful months before they could get the suit ready for me. I went rogue and began swearing that I will make sure she feels the same pain I suffered through before finally killing her..." Krull explained darkly.

"Well Mr Krull, I have spent some time planning revenge on a costumed delinquent myself so I hope we can bond over that." Octavius replied with a smirk.

**Think of Guardian's suit being the one from the Supergirl shoe but with the colors of the comic version.**

**In my view Reactron got a bit of a disservice in Supergirl season 1, he is actually her arch enemy and was just a one episode villain and wasn't even treated as a Supergirl rogue but a Superman one. I think they should have had him as the big bad for season 1 instead of making Kara's aunt a female General Zod. Before you say that no one really knows him: I doubt anyone cared for Merlyn the Archer if they knew about him before season 1 of Arrow and I don't think Eobard Thawne was a popular villain before the first season of the Flash (it's a true fact that he is my fave Arrowverse villain).**


	7. Dr Diehard

**Since I forgot to mention this last chapter, you know how I said the Guardian's uniform has a suit with the colors of the comic version? The main body armor on the chest is gold colored like the young Justice Cartoon version. Yes I decided I wanted to make that clear.**

In the Triskellion, Steve was in full uniform walking to a meeting with Agent Coulson and Amanda Waller. He was looking around seeing that, himself just being there in his uniform was keeping morale high with the SHIELD agents. It unnerved him how much trust and faith that they put in him but he did what he did to help.

The stationed agents of ARGUS' Department of Extranormal Operations knew enough to give salutes of respect to Steve. He reached the office of Agent or rather now acting Director Coulson and entered. He greeted Coulson warmly and saw that Waller was there with a man in a business suit.

"Captain Rogers sir, this is Bruce Wayne billionaire owner and CEO of Wayne Industries. He and his company are helping us get settled. Don't worry; I doubt he has an 8th of Stark's ego." Coulson introduced as Steve and Bruce warmly shook hands.

"I bet you two are going to get along just fine Captain Rogers, Mr Wayne has a thing for aligning himself with people in colorful suits." Waller spoke up with a knowing smirk as Bruce gave her a look.

"Well Captain, I want to become you and the fellow citizens of your world to our own." Bruce said warmly but then they felt a teleportation beam and then appeared was Doctor Diehard standing there at the door. The guards along with Coulson and Waller brought out their firearms but Diehard just yawned as he quickly disarmed them with his magnetic powers and knocked out the guards moving a cabinet to block the door.

"I wouldn't call security if I were you, I am a peaceful man and I came here just to deliver a message." Diehard stated to harsh glares from everyone in the room. "As a fellow super powered visitor from another dimension myself, I welcome you to this world. My name is Dr Hans Leckter but I am known as Dr Diehard, I come from the world of Angor which is what Earth is called in my dimension." Diehard introduced himself to Steve who continued to glare.

"Careful Captain, I have been reading up on the exploits of this world's heroes. He comes from a group of bad guys from another dimension or is that another-another dimension... Anyway they are the Extremists and are villains of a group called the Champions of Angor who worked with the Justice League to fight them." Coulson warned Steve but Hans shook his head agitated.

"You are mostly correct but while this Earth had been plagued by the Extremists group, I come from a different one. On my Angor, the group myself and my comrade Lord Havok were apart of did come to be known as Extremists but we were dubbed so by the corrupt government of the United States of Angor. In my dimension our enemies called themselves the Maximums and not the Champions. Not too different form how in several different version of your own Earth we have discovered, there are Ultimates instead of Avengers." Hans explained shaking his head.

"Whether you are the same or not doesn't matter, you have infiltrated this place so if you do have a message then I suggest you better make it quick before we can get security in here!" Waller warned as Hans shook his head once more.

"Very well, I say this to you Captain America that you would be welcome to join us. We are forming a group called the Revengers to help those who have been wronged. Our goal is the same one the both of us fought for in our Angor: total liberation of the world from the corrupt governments and usher in a new era for Metahumans." Hans explained shaking his head.

"Our Angor was like your Earth with the Maximums being like your Avengers. However after years of being superheroes they decided they had enough and the best way to fix the world would be forced registration. The Maximums member Tin Man with Americommando as his running mate ran for president winning in a landslide and elected a Metahuman Registration Act. All Metahumans would be conscripted into the Meta Militia or else be sent to concentration camps. Struck a nerve my story does, doesn't it?" Hans asked as Steve and Coulson looked solemn.

"I was a peaceful activist against it all and ran a school for young Metahumans and peacefully surrendered myself when they came to my school. In the camps I saw my students killed and I had to take action. The so called Extremists were formed to fight the Act; first Tin Man and then the rest were taken care of but our victory was a pyrrhic one. It was too late for our Angor but we came here when we saw it was not too late. Please don't fight us on this." Hans finished as Steve stared back at him.

"Whatever you experienced in your world, I am sorry about that but I always stand for freedom. I fought against what you experienced and I assure you that there is no need for any extreme measures." Steve said as Hans shook his head before teleporting away.

Soon SHIELD agents managed to get in as Coulson demanded they get scientists to look over the energy left over by the technology.

"I don't mean to pry Captain but did something happen on your Earth which reminded you of what Dr Diehard says happened on his?" Bruce asked questioningly as Coulson looked like he wanted to say something but Steve gave him a nod.

"Years ago there was an incident in Stamford involving Superhumans, the congress put together a Superhuman Registration Act which divided the Superhuman population apart. The Act was to register all Superhumans with possible conscription mandatory. Cap here led the opposition while Tony Stark served as the main supporter. The Act ended up being repealed before it could get into official law." Coulson explained as Bruce was shocked but Waller was silent.

"His story hit me as the after effects were definitely felt; it took years to mend the rift in the friendship that I shared with Tony. Things were never truly the same afterwards. Still, I want to see what this Revengers group are like and I will be there to help take them down if you need me too." Steve said as they discussed what to do next.

Bruce however thought that he had friends to pass this information too...

* * *

The next day Kara sighing while flying about in her room at the Watchtower, it was where she stayed when not with the Danvers at home. Though Clark (though she still called him Kal) as she still called her cousin and the Danvers did encourage her to talk to people her own age on Earth while in disguise, she had little of a civilian life on Earth. She was pretty much home schooled by the Danvers and it seemed that being Supergirl was mostly her life here.

It was not as bad as she did find friends with Stephanie and was happy to help but it was just how her life was.

Plus she had a new friend in Peter the Spider-Man and had talked to Stephanie before they accidentally met him unmasked. They talked before seeing him in New York II and Stephanie said she was being moved there on an exchange program for the schools. Of course it was because Batman wanted her to keep an eye on the place for him but it was cool she had a friend staying in New York II with her.

Plus another one with them accidentally discovering upon him unmasked, it was not like they did it on purpose. They had thought he had found a mugger or thug or something and just wanted to help before Kara could introduce her two friends to eachother.

Right now she had Clark finally decide to have a talk with her to chew her out for going on her own to New York II before the Justice League could check it out for themselves. He was a bit overprotective of her, especially when Diana took her to Themyscira to be trained on how to fight (and this was before she was taken to the Danvers to be raised and learn how to further control her powers). Weird since she was supposed to be his mentor.

She was sitting down at the sparring arena when she saw approach her was an alien girl her age with red hair, lighter red skin, a stern look on her face, a dark green and black bodysuit, golden armor plates, golden boots and a yellow cape.

"Kara Zor-El of Krypton." The girl stated looking quite stern while Kara looked at her standing while holding her hands on her hips.

"Princess Maxima II of Almerac." Kara replied with the race off Almeracians were super strong and obsessed with finding strong mates. Her mother the Queen of Almerac, Maxima I had came to Earth to try and get Clark as a mate but kept failing. Kara had ended up meeting Maxima II the eldest daughter while having found a school for intergalactic protectors called the Crucible Academy.

Maxima then charged for an attack when Kara managed to take her down, Maxima grunted but Kara smiled as she helped her up. "One day I will be able to beat my future consort in battle." Maxima grunted as they then smiled and kissed eachother. While at the Academy, they befriended eachother and had started dating.

"So I heard your cousin giving you a lecture, can I ask why?" Maxima asked as Kara explained about New York II and Spider-Man. Maxima then had her arms crossed while asking in a stern voice "so you went up to this Spider-Man while he was changing out of his uniform?"

Kara had her mouth wide open while squirming that it wasn't like that and it was an accident. "Strongest girl I have ever met and still I can get you flustered, any other Almeracians would find it weakness but not I." Maxima stated while Kara huffed.

**The Champions were a different version of the Champions of Angor than the version in the Lord Havok and the Extremists miniseries but since it fit since the Maximums were based on the Ultimates; I decided to combine the two. I swear I was not making any politically charged statements about my use of the Extremists here. I just wanted to use Marvel expy villains in this story and the Extremists were the best fit with the version from the miniseries being a good fit (it's a fun miniseries despite confusing bits to tie into the infamous Countdown series).**

**Anyone notices that the Civil War story of superhero registration is worked better than the actual creative team of the Marvel event? Ultimate Alliance 2 video game did it better as well as the actual Captain America: Civil War movie (for the longest time I had believed that a movie based on the comic would be something I would not enjoy). Even the miniseries for the Secret Wars events was more enjoyable. In fact DC did it better in Season 10 of Smallville with the only hero signing with the act Green Arrow was a mole for the heroes.**

**Maxima is based on the New 52 version, I read they retconned it so it is actually a title. That way they could use both the new and old versions. An AU on Deviantart I found had them as sisters but I decided to make it so they were mother and daughter.**


	8. First Day Back

A few days had passed since then and Peter had managed to use the new internet as well as the TV to catch up some more of the pop culture of this era. He found this cool Superhero movie called Warrior Angel based on a comic book here as well as a movie based on an old TV show called the Grey Ghost.

Well school would now be starting that day and he had made his way to Midtown Academy after saying goodbye to his Aunt May. He whistled on his way to school thinking it will be weird going back to school with New York in a different place and there would be exchange students literally from out of this world.

He shouldn't have any problems with new bullies as he doubted they would choose bullies for exchange programs, he had a serious bullying problem in elementary school and as far as he knew his old bullies Flash Thompson and Carl King were in a juvenile facility.

He came across a police blockade and a police officer walked up to him and said "stand back son and sorry but you will have to find another way to school. Electro is engaged after attempting to rob Horizon Labs."

He then nodded and sighed as he looked around for the best place to hide and change, once he found it he then web slinged out and jumped down to find Max Dillon, a man in dark green and yellow street clothes and a star shaped scar on his head firing electric blasts at his direction.

"Wonder how you got out of prison Electro, did you take advantage of the city deciding to go on vacation to another dimension?" Peter asked using his Spider-Sense to dodge the blasts coming his way.

"Nah, managed to behave long enough to make parole. Now i need to make up for lost time." Dillion replied as Peter noticed a fire truck coming their way to clean up the fire caused by Electro's blasts. He then asked the fireman to borrow the hose as he then blasted water right at Dillon.

"Disappointing Electro, you not only waste your chance to reform but you keep falling for the same tricks." Peter told him in a tutting sound as he took advantage of Dillon's screams distracting him and then knocked him out with a punch. The police came to arrest him as Peter then web slinged to get his backpack and saw that Midtown Academy would not be that far to web sling to.

He did so jumping from building to building until he was overlooking the entrance. He then quickly changed into his civilian clothes putting his suit into his backpack; he then jumped down to the alleyway and walked out.

He then joined the other students and heard from a new transfer student showing him the phone of the footage taken from someone else's phone, "I saw the feed and was surprised to see it was just some guy fighting the Spider dude. I thought that Livewire chick that Superman fights was here." The boy asked and Peter just looked at him dumbfounded. "No wait, you are a native here aren't you? Do you know the deal with the electric man right?" The boy realized and then asked and Peter explain about the guy being a villain called Electro.

He then saw Stephanie walk up to him and grab a piece of his suit hanging out of his bag. He then panicked as he stuffed it back in but then saw Stephanie gave him a smirk. He then realized something and she nodded "So Peter right? You should hide that better if you want to bring your stuff to school..." Stephanie whispered to him and then held out her hand. "Stephanie Brown." Stephanie full introduced her name and Peter gave her his full name.

They walked in and saw the teachers directing the students to the auditorium, Peter passed Coulson and he took him aside. "Good job with Electro but I would listen to your friend about hiding your suit better. Now that you know, I can finally ask you if you have any idea how many times I had to cover for you here?" Coulson whispered and Peter gulped as he just went in.

He ended up sitting next to Stephanie as they watched everyone get to their seats. Coulson was at the stage at a podium waiting for everyone to be seated. Once ready Coulson spoke through the microphone "settle down now everyone, I know it's kind of been a hectic time but I am proud of you for managing to get through it and we will continue to do so together. I now welcome back my students and I also want to welcome the new students from across the interdimensional fabric of space." Coulson greeted and everyone continued to listen.

"Now I wish you the best of luck as I realize what you may learn here in subjects such as science and history maybe different from how it is on this new Earth. However I want to learn you all that we will not be accepting any attempts to use the fact that you are in a new school from an entirely different school to make a mockery out of your homework or school work. Any and all papers will be checked over for accuracy and evidence so anyone who turns in a history essay about how in your Earth that Jack the Ripper was an immortal caveman or that Hitler had a magical spear that had mind control will be in big trouble!" Coulson warned with a serious look on his face which made everyone take notice.

"Now I thank you all for listening and I will leave you to go to your normal scheduled classes." Coulson said giving them the signal to start going to their classes.

Peter asked Stephanie as they were getting up where she was off to next; Stephanie said that she had biology first which Peter responded that that was his first class too. So they were now classmates.


	9. Day Out

It came to lunchtime and Peter sat with Stephanie at the table, "So you think I can ask how you got Spider powers or where you got the new suit or the equipment?" Stephanie asked in a whisper as they were at the table. Peter looked around himself to make sure no one was listening.

"I invented the gadgets myself and the web is my own creation, but SHIELD the local to us anyway spy agency recently gave me the new suit... Principal Coulson is an agent of SHIELD just so you know..." Peter whispered and Stephanie blinked but looked impressed he built his own gadgets. "As for my powers, I was at a science demonstration at the company Alchemax and a spider bit me; I got these powers and learned how to use them but... I got careless and lost my Uncle Ben..." Peter explained slowly and Stephanie stopped herself from screaming and gave him a sympathetic look.

Peter then asked why did she go out to spoil crimes, "My dad, he was a costumed villain in Gotham called the Cluemaster. He used to work as the host of a game show on TV; the show got cancelled and he became bitter when he couldn't find anymore work on TV. He wanted to be known so became a costumed criminal and left clues to his crimes, people called him a Riddler copycat. I finally grew tired of him saying he had reformed only to go back so I put on a costume to stop him myself; I got Batman to give me training." Stephanie whispered and Peter was weirded out at the names of Cluemaster and Riddler.

"Must be cool to have been trained by Batman, from what I read he is a big deal..." Peter asked and Stephanie shook her head.

"Yeah he is cool and everything but when you get to know him, he is manipulative and secretive. He has his roles that he expects his chosen protégées to follow. I had something going with his current sidekick Robin but we broke it off when I got sick of him not being allowed to tell me who he really was..." Stephanie muttered and Peter commented that he was sorry to hear about that. "So nice to meet a fellow crimefighter my age and be able to know who he is, one who is a boy..." Stephanie commented and Peter smiled.

"So listen, do you want to hang out later? There is this great place called Burger Frog, I can take you to it after school?" Peter asked and Stephanie said she could call Kara and they could have a friend day out. Peter then "Well how about we go there in costumes and have a Superhero day out..."

"_Sarcasm must not exist here, I can't believe I went along with this..._" Peter thought in his head later as he, Stephanie and Kara were seated at a table at Burger Frog in their full costumes. There were a crowd of people at the window outside taking pictures as Peter and Stephanie had their masks open to their mouths while the trio began eating.

"So, this is not really frog meat? I was on the fence about eating here by the name?" Kara asked checking over the patty in her burger with her X-Ray Vision. Peter looked amused but Stephanie gave him a look.

"Honestly since you come from a different Earth, I was thinking of the same thing." Stephanie stated and Peter laughed when he realized that they had a point. "But can you tell us about the Earth you come from Spidey? Is Water World one of the biggest box office successes of all time? Did they use the draft for Star Wars with Starkiller? Is Brad Pitt the President?" Stephanie asked and Peter knew that he and Stephanie would get along great as pop culture buffs.

"Can't say for any of those being the case since there are universal constants and..." Peter said as they finished their burgers but then saw one of the employees come up to them.

"Sorry Spider-Man, its nice having you here with your Superhero friends. The manager wanted me to let you know that your food is on the house, good PR having you eat here. Plus there is a Mr John Stewart at the entrance asking to see you three when you are done." The employee told them and they nodded.

"I just want to say being able to serve Superheroes makes the past few days almost worth it, we had to learn how to accommodate the visitors from outside the city. Having to rework our note checking to account for the notes they have. Apparently there is a Hundred dollar bill of a bald guy named Luthor who apparently served as President on this world..." The employee muttered walking off with Kara becoming tense of the mention of the Luthor man.

They went to the exit and saw a large bald headed African American man in a muscle shirt waiting there, "Spoiler, Spider-Man... I am John Stewart and I represent the Justice League. We are inviting you three to the headquarters." The man introduced and then a green ring on his finger began glowing and he was now in his Green Lantern uniform to the shock of the crowd and Peter.

"Wow you are one of those Green Lanterns I read about! So is there a secret limo to your headquarters or are you going to fly us there..." Peter asked as Kara told them to get ready. John spoke through a communication device in his ear and then they teleported away to the shock of the crowd.

They ended up in the Watchtower and Stephanie was squealing about being in the Justice League Watchtower. Peter noticed the wide open window and looked down where he could see Earth, "That is Earth as in... We are not on it... Are we in space? Your Headquarters is a space station? Do the Avengers have their own Space station?" Peter asked out loud thinking like he was about to burst into excitement.

**Sorry that a cut to gag doesn't really work as well in a written medium rather than a visual one. I think the best execution of that gag written would be in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets where at the end of one chapter Ron remarks that no teacher at Hogwarts would have to be really thick to fall for their scheme and the start of the next chapter is about Lockhart's class.**


	10. Watchtower part 1

Peter had been staring out the window of space for about a minute before Stephanie (who was excited as well but not as much as Peter) and Kara pulled him back and he finally calmed down, "No need to ask if you been to outer space before as I can now see but welcome to the Watchtower the headquarters of the Justice League." John greeted Peter and motioned for the trio to follow him.

"So what types of fights have the Justice League been in? I have been following the Avengers ever since I was younger and on my Earth they fought alien empires and a Nazi splinter terrorist cult who apparently try to downplay their Nazi roots but don't fool anyone with a brain." Peter commented and John gave a raised eyebrow.

"Well the Justice League as well as the other heroes here have dealt with alien empires as well as other powerful villains, one such battle against the magical Black Adam pitted most of the planet's Heroes against him in a battle that the media dubbed World War III. There is the force of Apokolips and their master Darkseid and the anti matter being we call the Anti-Monitor who was capable of destroying entire dimensions." John explained and Peter had his eyes wide open beneath his mask and had a look of dread.

"Okay this universe sounds scary..." Peter muttered as John said most of the League were out on their own missions and jobs right now but then showed him to a tall muscular amazingly beautiful black haired Amazon of a woman in a strapless and sleeveless body armor that was blue with gold metal over it, a dark blue warrior skirt with silver stars design, a lasso and sword in the belt, silver bracelets and a gold and red pair of boots.

Kara greeted the woman and the woman greeted her with a smile, Stephanie said it was an honor meeting her and Peter just stood there dumbfounded. "Greeting Spider-Man and I welcome you to our universe, I am Princess Diana of Themyscira and I am known as Wonder Woman, I had trained Kara to fight when she came here to Earth and I am a founding member of the Justice League." The woman introduced herself taking Peter's hand to shake.

"Hiya, I'm Peter and you already know me as Spider-Man, so you're the Wonder Woman... I thought I recognized you from the photos I saw online..." Peter introduced himself and everyone stared at him with wide eyes as he just casually used his first name. "What? Is this about using my name, I thought it would be safe since she used hers' and called Kara by her name." Peter stated and everyone sighed.

"I think you had better keep a closer lid on your identity son but nice to see that you were invited too." said a familiar voice and Peter squealed when he saw Steve there smiling in his uniform. He went up and gave a fist bump motion to Steve who returned it.

"So I take it you are a fan of this guy from where you come from Peter?" Kara asked amused along with the other Superheroes of Peter's fanboy antics, Coulson if he had been there would have been silent as he could be much worse than Peter was at the moment.

"Of course I'm a fan of Captain America, he is like Earth's best defender and the leader of the Avengers! He fought the Nazis and HYDRA during World War II before being frozen for decades, survive thanks to the serum in his blood!" Peter squealed to dumbfounded looks and Peter realized he would have to explain what was common knowledge in his Earth. "In the War he was a rejected candidate for the army but volunteered for a government super soldier project and the Serum pushed him to the peak and above of human capability!" Peter explained to surprised look. Diana and John were reminded of the origins of Captain Nazi during World War II and the idea of a government project turning a military officer into a Superhero made them think of their teammate Captain Atom.

Peter jumped when he felt his Spider Sense go off, then there was a blast and to their shock they saw that Bland and Krull were now there to their shock. Especially Kara as Krull glared hatefully at her behind his helmet with the alarm going off in the Watchtower.

Stephanie got out of the way and used her staff to wait for an opening as Reactron then began firing green blasts at Kara which sent her back and made her grunt in pain. "Just like it works for Corben, Kryptonite is now working for me as the new energy source for my suit. Will be much easier to kill you..." Krull taunted as Diana got out her sword and was now fighting against him along with John.

Peter helped Kara up with concern and she said she will be fine once she gets a minute and tells him to just focus on the bad guys. Steve had engaged Bland in fighting along with his shield and Peter deciding to join in using his web to disarm Bland as he was getting his knives out.

Bland furiously got out a gun and began shooting at Peter with him doing his best to dodge the rapid speed of the gun. Stephanie went in with her staff to fight Bland at the back distracting him long enough for Steve to knock him out with his shield.

"Your suit may look like the Black Panther but not only are you not on his level but you are nowhere near 10th of the man that King T'Challa is." Steve told him as Peter tied Bland up with his web and fist bumped Stephanie.

Kara got her strength back enough to punch right at Krull who was trying to dodge the sword swings by Diana and the constructs of John's ring, while trying to blast at him with his radioactive Kryptonite energy. Kara sent him back with another punch as she told him "I wish I can get you to understand that I am sorry for what happened to you Mr Krull and wish that you would accept my plea to let us help you..."

Then there was a voice on the intercom:

"_Guys, you know it's me Plastic Man! I was guarding the vault for the confiscated villain tech and remember back with the Dominators invasion? The Metabomb they tried to use to kill every Metahuman on Earth and we confiscated what remained of it? Well Havok is here with robots and h is trying to steal it!_"

This caused everyone's eyes to widen as Krull managed to activate his teleportation back to the lair leaving Bland knocked out, he didn't care if the former despot would escape or not. All that matters is that he gets to kill Supergirl later. Still for now he would play along with Havok's plan and he played the role that he and Bland were to play as distractions...


	11. Watchtower part 2

Peter went with the others as they came across a vault filled with different armor, weapons and equipment. Inside was Havok and to Peter's shock several of Octavius' robots helping him commandeer a large bomb device. Having his stretch limbs wrapped around a pole was a man with sunglasses and a red bodysuit. He was former criminal Patrick 'Eel' O'Brien who served as the superhero Plastic Man.

"Great, he has Doc Ock's robots and he used that guy like a Stretch Armstrong doll..." Peter muttered as they then began fighting the robots but felt his Spider-Sense go off incredibly hard. He told everyone to get back as Havok exploded along with the robots. They survived the explosion thanks to John getting a force field around all of them which absorbed the impact.

"They looked and saw there were parts of Havok's suit but no blood and the Metabomb device was gone. What was left was Havok's helmet but showed a hologram of Havok smirking at them beneath his helmet as they helped Patrick free himself.

"_Doctor Octavius is not the only robotics expert, I used robot decoys all the time against the Maximums back on my Angor and thanks to my teleportation technology I have the Metabomb. The Dominators feared Metahumans just as the Maximums and the United States of Angor's government did on my world. With the Metabomb I shall rework it and shall use it to transform most of your world's population into Metahumans._" Havok taunted to their surprise.

Peter had gathered that Metahumans were basically what Superhumans were called here and some had a gene called the Metagene which awakened dormant powers."That is absurd, you aware of the chaos that it will awaken?" Diana demanded as Havok stated.

" _I wish to bring the world together in peace, no more fearing those more powerful than they. Everyone on your world will be united into a glorious utopia controlled by me._" Havok stated and Steve stepped forward shaking his head not impressed.

It sounds more like you are just looking for an excuse to put yourself in charge of the world. You are not the first would be tyrant I faced and I doubt you will be the last." Steve told him and Peter nodded his head in agreement.

"_Disappointing but I guess you are as stubborn as Americommando had been on Angor. I hoped you would see what my Revengers and I are trying to do, my Angor was what your Earth could have been if Stark won your little Civil War. Nice to see you brought your world's Spider, on my Angor he had a girlfriend who got thrown off a bridge by his enemy Halloween. Foolishly supported Stark by unmasking on live TV and it got him and his family killed by his enemies in the process._"Havok stated as the hologram disappeared.

Peter moaned that it had been quite a day as John said he would teleport Steve, Peter, Kara and Stephanie back to New York II while the others take care of this situation. Bland was still webbed up and he was teleported to Earth to be handed over to the United Nations courts.

* * *

In the lair of Havok and his Revengers, he had been working on reworking the Metabomb along with Octavius. Bland was a disappointing loss but he was not an essential part of his plans or team. He had served his purpose as well. Besides he was not as useful against the powerful Justice League heroes like Superman.

He had been working in dark matter technology from Angor as well as Terrigen Crystals he had gained from visiting other Earths. "Foolish Inhumans, hogging their technology and power sources from the rest of the world just like Wakanda hogged their Vibranium and their technology. I will show my superior intelligence than the rest of them with this Metabomb." Octavius said to himself as Havok had promised that once they had taken this Earth they would take Octavius' home earth as well. He would be respected as a world leader and the leading scientific mind of the world.

Once the Metabomb was operational they set it at a low volume and brought in a teenage boy and a twin duo of a boy and a girl. A group of runaway orphans that were taken off the street by Krull and to be used as live test subjects. They were put in their glass cages with tubes connecting them to the Metabomb machine. Watching the test was Octavius and Havok who was sitting down on his throne that was decorated with trinkets of Angor and their defeated enemies. There was the shield of Americommando, Tin Man's helmet and the axe of Wandjina. Hans used his magnetic powers to activate the machine and the runaways began screaming in pain at the Metabomb's effects.

Once it was complete they examined and saw that the twins gained shape shifting abilities of the boy gaining the power to transform into water, the twin girl gaining the power to transform into animals and the other boy gaining wind powers.

"It works just as I knew it would!" Octavius smugly said and Havok smirked himself. Once at full power it will cover a majority of the Earth and the effects will become air born. Soon the world will be filled of mostly if not all Metahumans. All for him to have dominion over... More importantly the effects of the Metabomb will serve its real purpose...

**Since Havok is a Dr Doom Expy I thought it would be appropriate to have him use the Doombot decoy that Doom is famous for pulling. To be honest I hate it when Dr Doom is portrayed as too powerful or unstoppable. At the worse (especially when apparently in the lead up to Secret Wars, he learned more about the Incursions in the small amount of time that he learned about it than the others did) he is smarter and has more will power than anyone (apparently when he took over the world with the Purple Man's powers, despite it being amplified to the whole world the effects did not affect him) and when he does loses it has to be a Doombot. I want to see Doom treated as someone who is intelligent with powerful gadgets and magic but is nowhere near as intelligent or cunning as he thinks he is. Apparently he discovered the best futures are the ones run by him but I call huge BS on that and I jsut see it as his ego and the futures run by at him are nowhere near as good as they appear to be and there are better futures.**

**It's the same problem I have with Vandal Savage and the Light in the Young Justice cartoon and that is a huge problem with the show and why I don't like it as much as everyone else or see is as the gold standard people apparently see it as.**


	12. Metron

A few days had passed since then and the three group of friends had been spending some time together when not at school or crime fighting. Peter had found he was enjoying their company more and more and the same went for Stephanie and Kara.

That Saturday both of them were in costume on top of a building in New York II waiting for Peter to arrive so they could do some crime fighting together, Stephanie had told Kara that she wanted to admit something to her. "Last night I told Mum about the pop culture trivia game we played and that we both killed it, she started smirking when I was talking about how cute and funny he was and then asked when I was going to ask him out on a date. I tried to deny it as I didn't think I liked him that way but thinking it over... I think Mum figured it out before I did and she was just happy I liked someone normal..." Stephanie told her and saw that Kara was looking down.

"Kara, why do you look disappointed... Wait... You like him as well? But how about you and Maxima?" Stephanie exclaimed with a shocked face as Kara sighed.

"How can I not, he is cute and funny as you thought and I know it's not as common here but in Krypton smart guys are an attracted trait. Either that or the Military guys as those two or politicians were what we had there. As for Maxima..." Kara replied not sure how Stephanie was going to take it.

"_Am I hearing you right Maxima?" Kara questioned the last night as she had Maxima over for a date and she smiled as they were talking while sparring._

"_Of course, this Spider fellow sounds like a nice guy and if he makes my future consort happy, then I am all for you asking him out if he doesn't do it first. I would suggest kissing him first before doing so but I suppose that is not proper on your new planet..." Maxima stated before dodging several array of punches that Kara was sending her way. "If you are worrying about us already being together, I wouldn't worry as my father had several consorts before. I assure you that I will be fine with whatever choice you make..." Maxima replied as she finally got punched in the guy by Kara before she helped her up and they smiled finishing their sparring._

"So your girlfriend encouraged you to ask out a boy while you two were sparring..." Stephanie muttered as Kara laughed. "So we both like the same guy, now what..." Stephanie muttered and Kara had no answer, they saw Peter web slinging towards them and they decided to thinking about it later.

However they saw a giant portal appear and took Peter through it, they had no time to react as from underneath another portal opened up and sucked them in as well.

They then appeared and saw they were in outer space and somehow they were still able to brief, "This breaks all laws of physics and so does the giant Carbonite..." Peter muttered as they saw they were in front of a giant wall with it looked like several beings stuck in it.

"The Source Wall, the barrier around the Universe itself. I won't blame you for being amazed as I wish I could tap into its secrets myself." said a voice and they saw sitting down in a floating fancy looking dark green chair was a man in a dark blue bodysuit with white circuitry. He was wearing mask with the same circuitry but a hole in the middle to show his face and he had his hands together in a calculating way.

"Welcome Peter Parker, Stephanie Brown and Kara Zor-El; as the one who brought you here through the Boom Tubes please allow me to introduce myself. I am the one who gave fire to your world calling it knowledge and I am the keeper of the Mobius Chair; I am Metron!" The man introduced himself.

"Metron, I read about you back on Krypton but I never thought I would get to meet you and it is an honor..." Kara said with a bowing motion and then realized her two friends may not know who he was. "He is the creator of technology that the New Gods use; basically the story goes that the Old Gods died and in their place came the New Gods on two different planets but Metron stayed separate. The peaceful world of New Genesis ruled by the Highfather and the chaotic world of Apokolips ruled by Darkseid."Kara explained to Stephanie's dread.

Peter remembered that the name Darkseid from what he read has tried to conquer Earth before and was one of the most dangerous of the alien conquerors. "Well nice to meet you Metron, but any reason you want brought us here or did you want us to marvel at the fancy wall?" Peter asked and Mobius gave a look as if to say 'very well'.

"I came here to give you these; these are infused with cosmic energy and to help you with the being known as Lord Havok." Metron told them and they suddenly found themselves now each suddenly holding light blue glowing crystal shards. "These will help you stop Havok and his real plan." Metron explained and they shook their heads.

"We already know he plans to use a Metabomb to turn the people of Earth into Metahumans." Stephanie responded and Metron shook his head.

"That is not the entire plan as he had been giving by me three Cosmic Cubes that he holds in his armor. Each Cube is a powerful cosmic device originally invented by the Kree Empire, once full powered they can be used to alter reality at the whim of the user. He plans to use the Bomb's effects to fully charge up their power so he can shape reality as he wishes." Metron explained to their great horror.

"Wait, did you say that you gave him these Cosmic Cubes?" Kara asked suddenly as the trio then glared at his nod.

"Then why did you give him such destructive weapons and why then try and get us to stop him... why choose us anyway as there are more capable Heroes out there..." Stephanie asked but soon found themselves being forced through a Boom Tube.

"I am sending you to where Havok and his Revengers have the Metabomb set up; use your shard to piece one of the Cubes each." Metron told them before they were forced through. There was no time to explain to them why he was doing this and most people (including the denizens of New Genesis) would think this was just another one of his experiments.

But he knew that this was a test to the trio to get them ready to help avert the final crisis...

**I realized in this chapter that I clearly failed the Mechdel test here, oh well...**

**Also fun fact, Thanos was originally supposed to be a Metron expy but Jim Starlin was told if he was going to rip off a New God then at least rip off the good one.**


	13. Lord Havok and the Revengers

**Feel free to pity me if you want but I decided I wanted to check out the infamous Steel movie so I bought it on Amazon Prime Video. Hey I might find it a guilty pleasure and I am still a strong defender for the Green Lantern Movie. I thought its infamy and how it's based on a Superman character where the only Superman reference is a tattoo the main character has only because Shaq has it. It's like if they made a Venom movie only without Spider-Man... Oh, wait...**

The three of them ended up in front of the STAR Labs facility in National City, they looked up and at the top of the building saw a signal coming from it. They knew that the Revengers must be setting up the Metabomb here so they went inside.

They would worry about Metron's deal later...

They got in and noticed several guards were knocked out and there were Octavius' robots and they soon got to work fighting them as they came. "So nice to join us and to bring your friends here Supergirl, now they can see you get killed!" yelled a voice and they turned around and saw Krull there with Kara having to fly to try and dodge his blasts.

"I can't believe you brought your stupid friend from Gotham, the Spider I sort of understand but the hooded wannabe? Not even good enough to get a decent nickname or a decent, suit jsut a stupid girl playing dress up..." Krull taunted sending blasts to the direction of Peter and Stephanie. Peter used his Spider-Sense to push Stephanie out of the way and dodge the blast himself.

Krull got his hand caught by a robot appendage and then in came Octavius who told him "remember Ben, the Spider is mine just as the Supergirl is yours." Octavius then sent his robot arms against Peter with him trying to dodge, Stephanie trying to fight Octavius with her staff as Kara was trying to fight back while dodging the blasts of Kryptonite radioactive energy.

Octavius sent Stephanie to the ground and managed to catch Peter by the neck using one of his robot arms, Peter looked down and saw that Krull managed to hit Kara. Peter knew he had to think fast.

"You know it's funny Spider-Man... I never realized the connection between us until recently. When I took you to my lab last time we were on the Earth I checked your blood and found traces of the OZ formula I invented while at Alchemax. It was supposed to be a Super Soldier Serum but the tests on humans never worked and we tried it on animals on insects but they soon died out, I guess you got bitten by the formula that Alchemax stole when they fired me. Once I kill you I will use the blood and see why the Serum worked on you, shame as you could be my greatest creation..." Octavius taunted making Peter's eyes widen to think that Octavius's work made the spider that bit him.

Peter thought fast but then thought of something, "Okay Octavius you win, and you will kill me and be remembered for all time as Havok's scientific lackey." Peter said and smirked beneath his mask as Octavius made a face silently asking how he dare say that. "I mean come on, the Metabomb is mostly Havok's work and things never worked out for you back on our Earth. Do you want to know why? Because you were a lousy scientist, you could never get something to work on your own. You just said it yourself that I am your greatest creation and you didn't even intend to create me. You are an absolute failure and could only succeed by pure accident or if you were working for someone else." Peter taunted allowing Octavius' ego to make him more enraged and he caused the robot arm to lose its grip.

This allowed Stephanie use her staff to hit Octavius from the back, Peter jumped and caught Krull's arms as he was firing up blasts of energy in his hands, Stephanie helped Kara up as Peter then pulled Krull's arm and cause them to burn right through Octavius' robot arms.

Peter and Stephanie teamed up to knock out Octavius as Peter then ripped out the Kryptonite from Krull's suit stepping on it to break it as Kara stepped back. She then used a punch to knock out Krull.

"Peter, just in case something happens..." Stephanie said holding up the bottom of her mask as Kara held up the bottom of Peter's mask, they then at the same time kissed a side of his cheek leaving him stunned and the both of them embarrassed. Peter and Stephanie put back down their masks as they saw James in his Guardian suit limping along with the teenage runaways.

They helped him up and checked him over Kara looking like she would scream when she looked him over with his X-Ray vision. "You need to see an ambulance or a hospital right away, I see something strange about your DNA structure but it looks like your injuries might be life threatening..." Kara exclaimed but James pushed them aside.

"I will be fine... I have some secret skills and I found some test subjects those Revengers guys used their Metabomb on... I will get them out and I managed to take care of a machine they were using to block communication transmissions throughout the entire city but then they fought me... Havok and Diehard left to start the Metabomb and the other two left to deal with you and I see you have them taken care off... Just go and save the world, I will get these kids to saftey..." James said leaving with the three runaways.

They looked like they wanted to help but then knew they had to focus on stopping the Metabomb, "Batman has this hacker ally called Oracle who helps out the League, I will call her..." Stephanie said activating the transmission in her ear device but then Peter saw something in his heads up display.

"I think my suit is picking it up as well..." Peter muttered to their shock as the transmission was picked up.

"_Nice to meet you Spider-Man, I will pass you three onto the League. They are meeting at the Triskellion in New York II to discuss how you three disappeared through a Boom Tube._" The voice of Oracle told them as then the voice of Superman himself; Clark asked to make sure they were alright.

"Mr Superman, we were taken to see this Metron guy who told us he was sending us to STAR Labs here to stop Havok and the Revengers. You have to listen to this; the Metabomb is just a means to an end as Havok really wants to use it to power up three Cosmic Cubes he has." Peter explained and then the voices of Steve and Coulson interrupted Clark frantically asking if he was certain.

Peter, Kara and Stephanie said yes and they said that they will be there as soon as possible. The three then decided they needed to get to Havok and the Cosmic Cubes, they couldn't afford to wait on them.

The three got on the roof as they saw Havok and Hans having gotten the Metabomb ready, Hans was using his powers to float up and using them to start charging up the Metabomb.

The three then went for the attack but then was sent back by a blast from Havok's armor. "Three foolish teenagers playing hero and trying to stop the future of the world. A glorious future ruled by Metahuman kind. I bet Hans will be pleased as he was a teacher of Metahuman children; he will now have a whole world of new students to create a new group of Zen Men." Havok stated with gloating voice as they saw the Metabomb charging up.

Kara used her vision to try and attack Metabomb but Havok then got in front and the suit deflected it back at her with them having to dodge. She then tried to fly up to Hans to punch him but there was an invisible magnetic forcefield around him that she couldn't get through.

The then focused on Havok; Stephanie was using her aerobics to appear she was trying to get close enough to Havok but she was just distracting him. Peter and Kara then managed to get close enough to start punching at the armor and helmet.

Havok pulled them off but then Stephanie jumped up and used her staff to pull off his helmet and the front of the armor. She jumped down and they saw stunned at not only the three Cosmic Cubes in his armor but that Havok's face was scarred and half of it was malleable metal.

"Look at the face of Lord Havok; I was born with birth defects and my father the Russian Czar hated me since birth and wanted to throw me into fire. My mother saved me from my father when she could but the man could never accept me as his son; let alone his rightful heir. Even when I showed my gift in robotics and genius, the greatest in all of Angor it was never enough for him. My father didn't want mother to support me anymore so he had her killed; I took vengeance at her funeral by using my robotics to kill him and blow up Russia!" Havok stated and they glared at him.

"While I don't think it excuses being a genocidal tyrant; sorry for your childhood. But I must say bad dads as a backstory are kind of cliché." Stephanie said and Peter and Kara shared the sentiment.

"I don't want your sympathies especially since my life of tragedy got me to where I am, so close to godhood. I used my past to form my group of Extremists championing a cause going against the Metahuman Registration Act. It was a means to an end like the Metabomb, it allowed me to create an army." Havok explained and they looked at him in disgust; he really was just a selfish would be tyrant.

"We finally killed the Maximums and conquered Angor but it was moot since there was not much left of Angor to conquer, Metron came and showed me his interdimensional technology and the Cosmic Cubes. I set this up so I could ascend to godhood." Havok stated and they shook their heads.

"Stupid villain speeches, seems you and Octavius share the same need for the dramatics. If you ask me the only good they could possibly have is to the distract the Heroes..." Peter commented but then got slower with his speaking as Havok was now grinning at his words. They looked on in dread as they realized Havok had distracted them from the Metabomb with Peter's Spider Sense going berserk as the Metabomb reached full power.

It went off with an explosion and Havok laughed manically as the Cosmic Cubes were now charging up to full power. In full panic they remembered about the shards that they were given by Metron. They rushed forward aiming out the shards as Havok was too busy anticipating gaining his godhood.

Then they managed to use the shards to pierce through a Cosmic Cube each and they all had the same thought:

Stop the Cosmic Cubes and the Metabomb.

Then time seemed to rewind back to just before it went off and then the Metabomb disappeared and Hans passed out, powering the machine took a lot of energy from him. Havok frantically noticed it and then screamed in rage as he saw the Cosmic Cubes were missing from his armor.

The three friends realized they saved the day and then started high fiving eachother in excitement. "You think you won, you think this is a victory? This is nothing more than a temporary setback! I am Lord Havok the rightful overlord of all that there is! I will crush you all and create a new Metabomb! I will create an army that will overrun this world by force, I am the greatest mind of all the Multiverse!" Havok ranted but then the members of the Justice League appeared and checked with the three Heroes to make sure they were alright.

Bruce Wayne the Batman gave Stephanie a nod in acknowledgement making her smile as Kara was being hugged by Clark and Diana. Steve was there to fist bump Peter and Havok now on his knees was shouting about being ignored. Diana and Clark then went and knocked him out with a punch as they went to work putting the other Revengers into custody.

**Next chapter is the aftermath to end the first storyline as well as what is pretty much the end credits scene to wrap it up.**


	14. Revengers Epilogue

**Taking a hiatus from this story to go onto other projects.**

A few days later and it was on the news that the members of the Revengers had been taken into custody and CatCo news helicopters caught the footage of Spider-Man, Supergirl and Spoiler fighting Lord Havok and were given most of the credit by the media. People were cheering the three one especially when they saw them on the streets of New York II.

It was nice, Peter guessed that this must be how the Avengers felt.

The Justice League gave them messages of thanks but Kara did tell them that Clark and the others were talking about what reason Metron could have in interfering as he did. Most including member Orion who was a New God himself; agreed that it was probably just one of Metron's experiments.

Speaking of Kara as well as Stephanie...

A few days later they had gathered together in Stephanie's home to discuss what had happened in the middle of them saving the world. "So about what you girls did, was that just a friendly kiss or..." Peter asked not sure what to think.

"Look we don't want to ruin our friendship but we assure you that we do like you like that a lot Peter. We were discussing it before and we will be fine with whatever you choose but we can't deny what we feel of you." Stephanie slowly said as Peter took a few minutes to think it over.

"Well I can't deny I am not sure how much I feel of you is just friendship but I do like you both as well. I like blondes and Stephanie; I can't beleive I found a kind petty girl who is much of a nerd as I am. Kara, you are also pretty and nice and smart... Plus I kind of agree with Spike from Cowboy Bebop the movie in loving the kind of girl that can kick my butt..." Peter muttered to giggling.

Peter sighed and said "I am not sure what to do, not like I can go out with both of you..."

"Why not?" Kara asked suddenly causing both of their eyes to widen and looked at her, "We both like you and if we are comfortable with it then it's something we can try. Peter just has to make sure he doesn't overextend himself trying to please both of us and have time to himself. Plus I am thinking of my own girlfriend who encouraged me to ask out Peter in the first place." Kara stated and they thought it over for a few minutes.

Peter gave a mutter about girlfriend and Kara only then realized that she had yet to tell Peter about Maxima.

After deciding they could give it a try and Kara gave them a hug making sure not to break their bones, "So happy I get to now have a boyfriend and best friend and see them at school as well!" Kara exclaimed and gave her a look. "Now it's the time to tell you; my Earth Parents the Danvers thought I could use some more social interaction and I wanted to spend more time with you so they are switching over from the home schooling to enrolling me at Midtown." Kara explained and they became excited.

Stephanie's mum Crystal had been talking to Peter's Aunt May and they had went to h door to check on them which was open but then saw Peter kiss both Stephanie and Kara on the cheeks. They just smiled as they quietly went back to the living room.

Crystal was telling Aunt May that Peter was a nice boy and they wondered how long before they finally let them know of this little relationship, "Well it's not the only secret Peter is keeping from me that he doesn't know that I know already..." Aunt May smirked as they were watching on the news the latest report on Spider-Man.

* * *

That was one thing resolved from that day but there was something else that was bothering him, he decided he wanted to see someone who he thought might have some answers. As Spider-Man he web slinged to the Triskellion and jumped down to Steve who greeted him.

"Something on your mind Son? Asking for advice on being famous now?" Steve asked as Pete sighed as he walked up to him.

"Thanks Cap but I wanted to ask you to see if you could help me... The spider that bit me and gave me my powers, Octavius said he invented the serum in the Spider that bit me so I am kind of a Super Soldier experiment... But from the History research I read back on our Earth, I knew that most attempts at the Super Soldier project failed and you were basically the only success story I could find. Why do you think it worked on me especially since Octavius said his Serum failed before?" Peter asked and Steve gave him a smile.

"The night before Project Rebirth gave me the Serum; Dr Erskine took me aside to tell me about his Serum. He told me that the Serum amplifies everything that is within; good becomes great and bad becomes worse. It's about what is inside that counts and I think that is a big reason why it worked on you." Steve explained to him and Peter was open mouthed in awe.

Then they got SHIELD Agents going out saying that there was a riot and an attempted break out at the super powered wing at Ryker's. "So Spider-Man, do you want to help out together? As Avengers?" Steve asked and Peter was about to pass out in glee in being named an Avenger by the first one.

* * *

Masquerading as an out of business oil company building in National City was the Cadmus Labs building; a sub division of ARGUS for scientific investigation and experiments, Agent Amanda Waller was led out of her limo ride to the building and inside by her security team. Her official title was Agent but she was in actuality the head of all of ARGUS.

She met with Professor Martin Stein; an aged grey haired man with glasses and a labcoat. "Agent Waller, I trust that you were transferred out of New York II?" Martin asked upon greeting Waller with a hand shake.

"I have people keeping an eye on things there; people I trust and besides ARGUS needs me to lead it. Things are getting more dangerous out there and more need of people like me; a city from another Earth appearing overnight is just more reason. Just how is the other half of Firestorm?" Waller replied as they were being shown through the car park.

"Ronnie is normal as always, every day we spend together I get more attached to my surrogate son." Martin replied as they saw a motorcycle ride into the car park. The driver was Jimmy in his Guardian suit and he was clutching his stomach and his suit was heavily damaged. He got off his helmet as Jimmy came closer.

"Sorry Waller... the fight against the Revengers took a lot out of me and just now I had to deal with the Royal Flush Gang..." Jimmy managed to tell Waller as she got out a gun. Martin closed his eyes for what was to come next.

"ARGUS thanks you for your service Agent Olsen." Waller told him before shooting him in the head and gave orders to surrounding agents to have the Guardian suit given to Agent Schott for repairs. Waller went inside along with Stein to one of the labs in the cloning department.

A stasis pod was activated and out came in Jimmy Olsen in black underwear given a set of clothes by the scientists. "How do you feel Agent Olsen?" Martin asked as Jimmy quickly got dressed.

"As fine as I could be considering I have died and come back to life in new bodies at least a dozen times now..." Jimmy told them as he was motioned by Waller to follow him.

"A Small price to pay when you get to act as National City's superhero, we will need you to mentor the US's newest Superteam." Waller told them as they came across the lab with the runaways that Jimmy rescued from the Revengers.

They were all having their powers tested along with bodysuits provided to them. The boy with wind powers who was being giving the codename of Wind Dragon was in a white, red green and green bodysuit. The twins were given purple and black matching bodysuits and were codename Downpour and Shifter. Jimmy noticed there was also a large muscular long black haired Native American boy in a sleeveless orange bodysuit modeled after Native American garb.

"Tye Longshadow will be joining the team as he was giving powers by the growth hormone research of his scientist parents. We will have our new team of Ultimen." Waller stated with a smirk.

* * *

In New York City II in the Daily Bugle headquarters building; J. Jonah Jameson a balding grey haired man in a moustache and black suit was at his desk being filmed for the latest video report:

"So to reiterate folks we are still stuck here on this stupid Earth and being treated as a second New York. We are stuck with the name New York II as if we are some inferior cash grab sequel! It's bad enough this stupid Earth has its own problems of superhumans... oh, sorry 'Metahumans' and aliens playing god and Hero and we are supposed to trust this Justice League and their headquarters in space! We are supposed to trust anyone with a headquarters from space that they could decide any day to fire upon us? We now have that Spider Menace having been in another city being celebrated as a supposed hero! They are no heroes! Someone in power; whether it's the city government or the US Government here needs to get their S*** together and do something! If they won't fight for us then you can better believe that I will! Thanks for watching, don't forget to like and subscribe!"

Jameson then left and went back to his office and noticed a drive on his desk that wasn't there before, "The hell..." Jameson muttered looking at it before deciding to take a look. He put it through his computer and his face then grew a smirk that only got bigger the more he read what was on it.

Watching from the Mobius Chair in outer space; Metron looked on as Jameson went through the information that he had discretely placed on his desk.

**Tye Longshadow from Young Justice is combined with Long Shadow from the Ultimen episode of JLU. Since one of the Guardians from the Comics is a clone made by Cadmus, I decided to combine him with the Supergirl version.**


	15. Breaking News

At the Daily Bugle headquarters J. Jonah Jameson was getting ready for the biggest scoop and breakthrough his website would have in a long time; he had invited over Dr Helga Jace who had agreed to collaborate on the story and evidence he had. She was a STAR Labs scientist who worked with ARGUS and was the leading expert on Metahumans in this world and had even worked with the government of the country of Markovia; it was her who helped turned the Prince Brion Markov into the country's premiere superhero Geo-Force.

He was meeting with his main editor an African American man by the name of Robbie Robertson, "Jonah, are you sure you want to go through with this? You don't even know your first source; by your own admission you got this evidence when you literally just found it on the desk. It was a miracle you found someone to go with what was on it." Robbie was telling him but Jameson was brushing off his concerns. "Plus if it is true, it will be dangerous to report on this..." Robbie said but Jameson interrupted him.

"Bernstein and Woodard knew it was dangerous when they were reporting on their stories but they did so because it was something that the public needed to know. I know this will attract powerful people against us but we have the evidence and the facts and this is a story that the public needs to know! Let's see them come after us after the facts are all made public." Jameson replied and Robbie just sighed.

* * *

It was a week since Kara had started Midtown as Kara Danvers; Peter and Stephanie happily greeted her as they spotted her being dropped off by the Danvers. She was in a pair of blue jeans, a red top and a pair of glasses that she said uses the same special kind of lenses that her cousin uses in his civilian identity. Peter couldn't help but find how much of an attractive nerd she looked but Stephanie had replied that he was the same.

Peter had become red as both of his girls laugh at the comment.

The final school bell rings as the students were going outside and was happily walking out with his arms on the shoulders of Kara and Stephanie; they were being quiet about their relationship but didn't stop whispers and talks of how nerdy Puny Parker had hit the jackpot. It annoyed him to be honest.

Stephanie was showing on her phone the latest children's saftey PSA by the superhero Captain Atom; a man in a silver containment suit with a red atom signal on his suit and somehow his hair was shown and his mouths and eyes moved in the suit. It showed two stupid kids going near a cut power line but then Captain Atom flew in and saved them. He began a lecture about going near power lines and how you should notify an authority figure. He finished by flying off and stating

"_And remember; be a hero by remembering you're not!_"

The trio had laughed at how stupid, cheesy and all around silly it was; apparently the other Captain Atom PSAs were around the same. It reminded Peter of the PSA school videos that the school shows off starring Captain America.

"My Aunt May and my Uncle Ben told me that when they were in college; they were all four protesting and marching against nuclear power. I would how they would have felt about this at the time; a hero with similar powers." Peter muttered to more of their laughter.

They suddenly noticed several people in black and white costumes with different royal like clothing over it and weapons; they looked like they were patterned by a deck of cards. "The royal Flush Gang; basically a team of criminal mercenaries." Stephanie explained to Peter as they all ran to find hiding spots quickly get changed into their Superhero suits.

They got back only to find someone had already beat them to it; there was Wind Dragon using his wind powers against one, Shifter becoming a bear to take down some more, Downpour using water powers to against them and Tye Longshadow using his size changing powers to take down the rest once they had gotten tired.

"Oh, it's those guys..." Peter muttered as Kara gave a look which Peter and Stephanie had also done underneath their masks. These Superpowered teens were a recent new team called the Ultimen who were seen fighting villains in National City and working with the local hero there the Guardian.

Soon after the Royal Flush Gang were defeated there were the students swarming them for autographs with reporters coming by; "Fear not ladies and gentleman; no matter the city or the villain the Ultimen will step up and show that the next generation of Superheroes has a bright future!" Wind Dragon stated overdramatically with a cocky smile acting as the Ultimen's leader.

Peter, Stephanie and Kara let out groans and thought about how painfully cheesy the speech seemed coming from him, Superman and Captain America could make themselves be taking seriously when making a similar speech but this kid can't.

The Ultimen noticed them and went over, "Supergirl, I am a huge fan of your cousin and it's nice to see you too Spoiler. Spider-Man, I heard about how you acted as the local hero here in your Earth and I think it's cool how you three took down the Revengers!" Tye said who had shrunk back down to normal size and went and shook their hands.

"Sorry that we got here first but you three also shows the older generation that we are the next generation; if you decide to join up we would be honored to have you three join us in the Ultimen." Wind Dragon told them and they gave a quick thanks.

Then the three left them and Kara suggested they could go to the Watchtower and they embraced before teleporting. They got there and a voice said "looks like you had to deal with the Ultimen up close."

"Absolutely, Wind Dragon's speech was actually the second stupid cheesy thing I had to experience as before we were being shown one of those PSAs by Captain Atom. '_Be a hero by remembering you're not?_' How are you expected to retain your dignity after that..." Peter replied before pausing and all blood draining from his face to be looking up at a stern Captain Atom with his arms crossed.

Peter then began mumbling an apology and gave a wave to him; Captain Atom brushed him off and said "just to let you know son; I hate the PSAs myself but my superiors in the military told me it was good for PR and they tested well in focus groups." He then walked off as Stephanie and Kara asked if he was alright.

They then noticed someone walking towards them and Kara happily greeted Maxima with a kiss and a hug. "That's Maxima?" Peter asked Stephanie and she gave a nod; Kara had told him of her alien princess girlfriend who was oddly okay with her girlfriend asking a boy she likes out.

"Peter, this is Maxima and Maxima this is Peter." Kara stated softly to keep their identities secret as Peter shook her hands giving a warm smile underneath his mask. Maxima returned his smile with a terrifying one.

"Kara speaks highly off yours and I just think it would be prudent to give you this warning; Kara can take care of herself but if you break her heart then it will not be just her that you have to deal with." Maxima warned him as Peter looked terrified and Kara chided her for scaring her boyfriend.

Then came someone on the monitors shouting saying that something of interest was coming from the Daily Bugle just now; "What has Jameson posted so worth the attention of the Justice League? Is he claiming HYDRA and the Nazis won the War and the Allies had to change things with a Cosmic Cube? Because that would be stupid..." Peter muttered as they all watched from the monitors...

* * *

James Olsen was meeting with Martin Stein at the National City Cadmus Labs building; they were watching a televised press conference of James in full Guardian suit giving interviews to the CatCo Worldwide Media reporters along with the Ultimen by his side at the podium. "Your students the Ultimen really made short work off the Royal Flush Gang exactly as predicted Agent Olsen. You have trained them well." Stein told James and James just sighed.

"Did Agent Waller really have to set up the Royal Flush Gang in New York II just to show them off? When I agreed to let ARGUS turn me into a Superhero, I didn't think I would be involved with engineered stunts like this..." James muttered disapprovingly, Waller had hired the Royal Flush Gang to attack the area outside Midtown in New York II and sent the Ultimen to defeat them.

The Ultimen didn't know about this plan and were just told that they had gotten word that they were heading there.

"I admit shady things have to be done to help gain the public trust and to better protect them; we don't have to like it but there are necessary evils." Stein told them as they then started watching the internet news feed for New York II. Oddly enough they had exploded to the most recent story from their Daily Bugle website.

They opened it up and saw the video had Jameson joined by Dr Helga Jace. They started watching the video:

"_Folks, I have quite a doozy story for you and I doubt you will be prepared or ready for it but please bare with me. I found the evidence and I have collaborated it with my special guest here today Dr Helga Jace. Now this Earth like the one our great New York; this one is filled with so called Heroes and Villains. No shortage of Superhumans... Sorry 'Metahumans'... Created by accidents but what if I told you these so called accidents were not accidents but engineered by the US Government! I am here to tell you ladies and gentleman; that after Superman the US Government here wanted to control the new Hero world that would come forth and purposefully created Heroes and the Villains that would fight them! In fact Dr Jace here can state that she helped create the Justice League member called Firestorm!_"

"Does this crackpot really think anyone will believe this junk? Sure I know ARGUS has their experiments but that most of the Metahuman population were created by the government? Plus how did he rope Dr Jace into this conspiracy theory of his Dr Stein? I mean is he saying the accident wasn't one?" scoffed James as he then had someone entered the door stating that Agent Waller wanted to see them ASAP. James totally missed the panicked look of horror on Stein's face.

**Got this done before the latest season of Death Battle debuts later today with Static V Miles; mainly because I like him more and I think he is more powerful I think I will have to be rooting for Static. Plus this storyline is based on Doomsday Clock. Speaking of Static; the reason why Juice isnt here with the Ultimen this story is that I want Static to exist in this universe and Juice would be too much like him.**


	16. Secret Origin of Firestorm

**I wish to dedicate this chapter to the recently deceased Terry Jones as well as Kobe Bryant, his daughter and the others who were tragically killed in that helicopter accident. May they all rest in peace.**

The next day at school it seemed everyone was talking about the latest story by Jameson and the Daily Bugle; he had ended it saying he had plenty of information to share in time so to stay tuned. The media had quickly enough made it the top story with several government officials dismissing the story as a conspiracy theory but there were making an argument for the story since a well known scientist was collaborating it.

The idea of the US Government being behind most of the Metahumans following Superman's arrival was quickly coined 'the Superman Theory' and there were blogs wanting to discuss it. The news got to foreign governments who had their diplomats and ambassadors contacting the US Government for explanations on what Helga Jace had given and the supposed US government files that Jameson had posted on the site.

It had overshadowed the news of word that the royal family of the country of Dherain was overthrown and there was a new dictator.

There was lot of whispering in the cafeteria when Peter got through and shook his head; "Come on its Jameson and the Bugle, should you really take it seriously? I mean if he really wanted to expose the truth then he would have posted all that he had instead of drawing it all out for extra coverage." Peter commented out loud to the fellow students but there was an uncertainty to his words and in the back of his head.

He just sat down with his girlfriends at their table and they were uncertain was well due to all the talk; after the story hit they didn't know what to think but it definitely caught the attention of the Justice League. Most of them were ready to dismiss it and were investigating the supposed evidence that Jameson had posted.

"Enough talk, you want to go over the pop culture thing?" Kara suggested and Stephanie and Peter relaxed happy enough to change the subject. It was a game they started where they would together discuss different movies, shows and games that existed in their worlds.

Stephanie and Peter loved it being pop culture nerds and Kara was embarrassed when earlier in the week at Peter's house; they had discussed the Kevin Smith directed Superman movie starring Nicholas Cage as her cousin. Superman had signed likeness rights (somehow without revealing his secret identity) to cartoon and movie studios with his pay going to charity.

"Well on our Earth; this armored hero Tony Stark got a cartoon series called the Ultimate Iron Man made of his identity which I used to watch. The head writer is apparently this infamous science fiction author, Orson Scott Card." Peter stated with Stephanie's eyes opening wide and Kara stating she remembered there was an outcry when the man was to write a comic about her cousin. "Get this; it took a few episodes for Iron Man to be there! For the first few episodes his father Howard Stark was the main character. Imagine my confusion as a little kid." Peter commented with them laughing.

Stephanie asked if he had seen another Kevin Smith film Green Arrow: Escape from Super Max; then they saw sitting down next to Peter was a large muscular tall blonde haired boy who was shooing away other students asking him about the Superman Theory. "Oh I definitely have; got the DVD from Amazon earlier in the week. Hope you don't mind me sitting here Peter as you're table is the only one i could find not talking about dad's story." The boy John Jameson III asked Peter and he gave a nod.

John was Jameson's son and was a star football player with big plans of being an astronaut and becoming the first to play football on the moon. He kept having students question him about the story since he got in; "Hope you are handling this well Mr Jameson. Must be annoying with everyone wanting to question about your dad and thinking he had shared his top secret government conspiracy story with you." Kara stated and John sighed.

"Well, dad is dad but I think I can tell you this: I overheard him and this story started with a flash drive he just found on his desk. He has no idea where it came from but I doubted he cares." John whispered and Peter stated that he could believe it.

The bell rang and John was having students crowd him before he could leave; then the intercom came on and Coulson demanded that everyone remember this is a school and anyone hounding John Jameson about his father's stories will be met with a detention.

Peter was wondering about what Coulson thought of this but decided he would already be busy balancing running SHIELD and the school plus of course SHIELD might have to get involved.

* * *

J. Jonah Jameson was in his office at the Daily Bugle headquarters grunting as in the morning SHIELD agents and insisted that for his saftey that the SHIELD agents be allowed to be stationed for security and at his home as well. He demanded that if they persist then to let them know he will not tolerate any attempts for silencing the truth.

He was busy marveling at how this world's news networks were talking about his story; a big scoop if he would ever saw one. He already had been contacted by lawyers of several Metahumans wanting to collaborate with the date he had. The flash drive he found was now more valuable to him than all the gold in the world.

He had a Thomas Lincoln contacting about how ARGUS funded his experimental ALS treatment for his daughter the now Mrs Caitlin Snow-Allen but messed with it and gave her powers transforming her into the villain turned Justice League member Killer Frost. He had apparently been warned to keep their involvement silent and how the transformation was an accident.

He had been contacted a representative of CatCo saying that they were inviting him to a live TV interview to discuss his stories with CEO James Olsen. He knew that CatCo had already dismissed his stories outright and was really looking forward to it.

"_Let's see how you take it when the world knows that Superman's pal is the self proclaimed Guardian of National City._" Jameson thought in his head as his assistant Jared came into his office. He said that there was a situation where the hero Firestorm is trying to barge in.

Jameson grinned and told her to send him in and he would be happy for a meeting; Jared blinked and nodded. Soon enough coming through with SHIELD agents following him was a young man in a yellow and dark red body suit, a red mask with a hole for his face and what seemed like fire coming from his hair.

"Trust me on this Professor Stein, I am going to show this jerk a piece of my mind for his outrageous lies..." Firestorm muttered underneath his breath and Jameson kept his smirk as Jameson dismissed the SHIELD agents. They said they would be standing at the door ready as Firestorm came and got into Jameson's face.

"Listen here Jameson; we have been protecting the Earth and serving on the Justice League for years and here you come with your slanderous lies! I don't know how you rolled on your Earth but I won't stand for it with you here! I became Firestorm by accident and I won't let you tell everyone I am some sort of government pawn..." Firestorm thundered as Jameson was acting uncharacteristically calm.

"Glad you could make time out of your time in college to come visit but I wish you could have asked for an appointment first. I would have been happy enough to schedule a meeting with you Mr Raymond. Plus I wonder how much time Professor Stein lost in his own schedule for him to come over here in your head." Jameson replied as Ronnie Raymond took a step back in shock that Jameson knew about his secret identity and Martin Stein being in his head.

Ignoring Stein's call to get out of there; "How much do you know Mr Jameson? I want to know what part you know and what parts you are making up." Ronnie demanded continuing to ignored Stein's screams and demands in his head.

"In your high school years; interning at STAR Labs under Professor Stein; he was studying the FIRESTORM Matrix; a quantum field project that was set up by the Soviets but the US government got its hands on it and continued. During your internship an accident happened and fused you both together; becoming Firestorm." Jameson continued and Ronnie paused. "Let me show you something; this video is ready to be uploaded at the right time on the Bugle but you get to have an early preview screening of the untold part of your origin story." Jameson said showing him the screen on his computer and he opened up a file called FIRESTORM.

Stein's demands were getting angry and close to panick but Ronnie turned and saw a video footage showing Professor Stein with Amanda Waller at STAR Labs with the time code showing it was a week before the accident:

_They were looking at video files of various experiments with the Firestorm Matrix and it showed several people fusing together and unable to handle it. Then they were showing a bodysuit complete with mask and chest plate to hold the Firestorm Matrix. They went back and looked as the suit was absorbed by the Matrix. "I think with this specialized suit we will be able to perfect the Firestorm Matrix. With the perfectly large explosion Mr Raymond will gain great power and he will have me to guide him."Stein told Waller excitedly as he showed off his notes._

"_The psyche file you have given me; all this work and giving him this internship so he could be our Firestorm Matrix. Are you sure he is an ideal candidate?" Waller asked as Stein nodded._

"_Positively; deceased mother and a strained relationship with his mother; under my guidance I have molded him well and I will be able continue to do so as the parental figure he desperately needs and wants. Look forward to being able to serve as your deep cover agent in the League. I suspect he will have a membership offer within a year." Stein told her as the footage ends._

Ronnie was still as a statue as Stein was screaming in his head to destroy the computer and make a break for it. "This can't be true... I need air!" Ronnie screamed heading for the door; Jameson shook his head as Ronnie came out and started flying away.

* * *

Waller was hard at work in her office ignoring all calls that kept on coming, time to assemble Task Force X to see if they can get rid of the Jameson problem...

**I have this oneshot Spider-Man romance collection story called Spider Romances if you want to check it out please and I am welcome to suggestions for chapters as well as plot ideas by PM please.**


	17. Developments

A few days had passed since then and the media noticed Firestorm going crazy as he was flying away from the Daily Bugle communications building; there were reports that college student Ronnie Raymond had gone missing along with Professor Martin Stein. Peter, Kara and Stephanie had been made aware of the situation of Firestorm's origin and how he had gone AWOL from the League. It made them concerned but they had said they would keep an eye out for him.

Right now it was Saturday morning and they were out on patrol as Superheroes as it was the day Jameson would be having his TV interview with CatCo and Peter just knew that something was going to happen today. They were watching the crowd gathered at the Daily Bugle Communications building with SHIELD agents on standby as the monitors would be showing the interview live as Jameson conducts it from his desk at the building.

"Things are quiet at the moment; I am saying 'at the moment' as it was never quiet, not even when we were back on our Earth..." Peter muttered doing his best to strike a dramatic pose with Kara floating nearby and Stephanie next to him. Kara then began muttering about hearing something with her super hearing and Peter then had his mask's heads up display telling him there was a sighting of Firestorm attacking a truck at the bridge.

Peter took Stephanie around her waist (to their redness behind their masks) as he then began web-slinging to the bridge with Kara flying with them. Peter put Stephanie down as they looked and saw Ronnie attack a truck with the people inside down. Kara went to restrain Ronnie while Peter and Stephanie stopped the driver a bald headed African American man with a goatee from shooting at Ronnie with his wrist gauntlet devices.

"You should have stayed away... Anyone who makes Deadshot miss his shot never lives to regret it..." warned the man only for Peter to push him away with Stephanie muttering asking what about Batman. Deadshot stayed silent as Ronnie got out of Kara's grip. Among the people down on the ground were a crazed looking blonde haired woman with a giant mallet nearby and an orange haired man with boomerangs nearby.

"You shouldn't interfere; these guys are all criminals that ARGUS are using to try and kill Jameson and destroy his evidence! They are Waller's personal suicide squad! Stein tried to hide it from me but I got it from him!" Ronnie shouted his hands radiating heat.

"You need help Ronnie; the League says you haven't not been Firestorm for days and what do you think will happen to Professor Stein with him being stuck in your head for so long?" Kara asked as Ronnie laughed bitterly.

"I hope he is in pain in there and will continue to be in pain because it's nothing less than he deserves and he will never get out! Jameson showed me that he turned us into Firestorm on purpose and turned me into ARGUS' unwitting sleeper agent in the Superhero community! I was a pawn and now I will destroy everyone involved in this conspiracy!" Ronnie snapped but then they heard growing coming from the truck.

They heard the sounds of chains snapping and out came a large bulking humanoid shark like creature. "You have done it now... King Shark was to be used as a last resort to destroy your second rate New York City to the ground..." Deadshot muttered to the shocked faces on the trio of teen Heroes.

* * *

St. Draemyre; the capital city of the small nation of Dherain which had been overthrown from the rule of the royal family. Inside the palace was a tall muscular man in a black goatee and wearing dark black and red armour with a horned helmet and holding his Electro Axe. The man was of the species known as the New Gods and came from the dark world of Apokolips. He was the top military general and hunter of Apokolips and served under his nephew Uxas who was better known as the feared warlord of Apokolips: Darkseid.

A few years ago after the last failed invasion to conquer the planet by the forces of Apokolips; Steppenwolf had been left behind along with a small army of forces which included the crazed warriors known as the Hunger Dogs. Laying low he had masterminded a rebellion in Dherain using Apokolips technology and it led to him taking over the country recently.

The protectors of this puny little planet didn't even know he was here and they won't until it was too late. He was watching the news of the crisis that they are facing in their own country and it made him grin as it would be much easier for them to fall. He would soon start conquests of the nearby countries and it will lead to him taking over this entire planet.

He will have a kingdom all to himself!

* * *

The TV interview between Jameson and James Olsen from their offices had gone on with James calmly rebutting the claims Jameson had been making. "Mr Jameson, from what I understand even on your own world; you have quite a reputation. I understand that you have files that you have somehow came into possession of but I certain they shouldn't be used reliably since you have refused to state where you have gotten them from. I am sure the ones coming to you to support this ludicrous 'Superman Theory' just want to stir up trouble. Our Superheroes are here to protect us like Superman, the Justice League, the Guardian..." James had said at one point and Jameson smirked as he had been waiting for him to be brought up.

"Oh yes the Guardian of your own city; CatCo sure loves to prop up this Captain America wannabe without the flag design. You're acting as the mascot of your news media Mr Guardian." Jameson replied with the audience watching the interview taken aback by his accusations. James was about to reply when Jameson continued on "I have other info detailed that I have instructed my people to upload onto the Daily Bugle when we got to this point but here you go:"

The news report was now showing security feed of STAR Labs of James coming out of a chamber and being fitted into the Guardian suit. There were gasps all around as James' eyes were widening.

**I was going to try and write a new chapter for Advent Requiem but I have writer's block at the moment. I wanted to do something that could be related to Disney before the UK release of Disney Plus tomorrow.**


	18. Ronnie' s Rampage

**I want to dedicate this chapter to the memory of former WWE wrestler Shad Gaspard who went missing a few days ago and his body found earlier today. 1981-2020, may he rest in peace and I hope for the best for his friends and family for this tragedy during this especially difficult time. This was a man who prioritised his young son being saved over him and I am glad that I remembered to write this tribute for my next written chapter for that fact alone.**

**Sorry for the lack of detail and time and I used the same short timeframe of writing this as I usually do writing chapters and its nwo worse when its a dedication chapter.**

Peter, Kara and Stephanie grew a bit frightened at sight of King Shark, "So is he like a Street Shark?" Peter asked with the others looking towards his direction. "What I have a distant cousin who gave me toys and VHS tapes when I visited once with my Uncle and Aunt." Peter explained as King Shark then charged forward with Peter taking Stephanie out of the way and his Spider-Sense going off hard.

"I hope you all don't take it personally but there is a literal bomb inside my head that will go off unless I do what they tell me to do." King Shark told them apologetically as he charged forward with Kara aiming her heat vision at his direction. She then went in for some hard punches that sent him back a bit but was sent back by several of his punches.

Ronnie then began firing his flames at King Shark when came in a huge fist and they saw Tye there in his huge form. "Fear not fellow heroes for the Ultimen are here!" Wind Dragon said dramatically using his wind powers against King Shark as Shifter used her bear form to charge at King Shark. He sent her back and was charging against Tye's fist. Kara used a strong punch to send King Shark to his back.

"looks like this is over now, I am relieved that I didn't have to do much as to tell you the truth I never fancied my chances against the Hulk if I ever had to fight someone his size and I think this Shark guy might fit the bill... What are you doing Kara?" Peter muttered but gasped along with Stephanie as Kara used her heat vision against King Shark's eyes

King Shark groaned as he was getting up and felt something in his head, "consider it lobal surgery, I just fried the bomb in your head safely. Kal taught me how to do it since he used the same method against Manchester Black when he neutralised the part of the brain that gave him his telepathic powers." Kara explained as King Shark was actually mouthing gratitude.

Peter heard about the Elite, a team of superpowered vigilantes who were more than willing to kill villains, disregard borders and force their own brand of justice on the world and those who go against them. Basically a whole team of Punishers with powers who operate on a global scale and without the few restraints that Frank Castle had.

Then suddenly Downpour used water powers to send Ronnie back to the ground as Wind Dragon went grab his arm. "Pardon me Firestorm but unfortunately we have been asked to apprehend you as we have been asked to take you into questioning..." Wind Dragon said only to be sent back by Ronnie sending his fire powers against him.

"You are nothing more than pawns in the government's plan to control the Metahuman population! Olsen is among them and the so called Guardian is my next target!" Ronnie yelled as he then flew towards the city. The Ultimen looked concerned but before Peter, Kara and Stephanie could do anything they all found themselves sucked into Boom Tubes.

* * *

The three heroes found themselves at the Source Wall again and there was Metron on the Mobius Chair, "You chose the wrong time to come and see us again Mr Metron as we need to get back. Ronnie needs to get help before he murders Jimmy thinking he is a part of the Superman Theory and thinking he is that Guardian." Kara told him sternly which was shared by her boyfriend and his other girlfriend.

"Don't worry as I assure you Mr Raymond will be talked down and I am surprised how resourceful he turned out to be tracking down Task Force X and the Guardian." Metron told them and they were stunned wondering how much truth was in this, plus was James really the Guardian? "Mr Raymond needed to know his true origins and I am pleased to see that Mr Jameson was able to use the information that I anonymously donated to him." Metron said and they were stunned and angry at the same time.

"You gave Jameson that information about the Superman Theory? First you gave the Cosmic Cubes to Havok and then gave us the shards to stop him and now you gave information of a conspiracy to Jameson? What is your deal Jameson?" Stephanie snapped with the other two sharing the same sentiment. Honestly they were both angry at Metron while taking in the idea that the Superman Theory may hold a lot of truth.

"I have seen timelines of the possible future and your public needed to know this secret, with the public and Superhero community in their blissful ignorance ARGUS and Ms Waller extends their influence and resources in a misguided attempt to save the normal Human race. By the time they find out the truth, the Earth would have been on the brink of a worldwide war with Metahumans with no side winning. By the time the Final Crisis hits, your planet and its defenders would be totally defenceless." Metron explained and the three realised that he was saying that the world was close to becoming just like Angor had been like.

"As to why Mr Jameson, I needed to give the information to someone who would be more than happy to print what was inside without dismissing it or allowing ARGUS enough time to cover it up before it could be revealed." Metron explained and Peter muttered that it makes perfect sense, the part about wanting someone who would print anything no questions asked if he can get sources that is...

Then the three were unprepared to be sent back through Boom Tubes. "I wonder how Mr Parker will react when he learns about the universe where myself and the New Gods of Apokolips and New Genesis comes from?" Metron mused to himself as he sent them back to the universe whose Earth Darkseid had attempted to conquer before and the New Gods had visited before.

Metron decided that now this phase of averting the Final Crisis is over with then he could be looking through the space of the universe where he lives in. Perhaps he should look to the current exploits of the Guardians of the Galaxy; the illogical antics of the self proclaimed Star Lord did always seem to entertain him...

* * *

They were sent back and found themselves at the Daily Bugle Communications building as they saw James running to his limo with his security team only for it to be blown up by the fire of Ronnie. Kara flew at super speed to grab James to get him out of the way as Stephanie gave Peter some of her smoke bombs. Thinking of what to do he then went slinged towards Ronnie as he went after James and then threw the smoke bombs at him causing him to be distracted and angry.

"Stay out of this Spider-Man, you and your city have nothing to do with the corruption that ARGUS has spread through this world's superhero community except for Jameson exposing it!" Ronnie roared but then came a blur and there was Clark in full Superman regalia standing there he held out a hand to Ronnie silently asking him to land.

Then came in several SHIELD agents with Steve there in full uniform. They both talked to Ronnie and whatever they said caused him to relent. He then separated himself from Stein with them both ready to pass out as medical staff came.

"I bet Kal was being the more inspirational one, Ronnie would have looked up to him and whatever he said more." Kara told Peter and he then began arguing that Steve was more inspirational as he was the living personification of what is the true American Dream with Kara arguing that Steve is not Uncle Sam. Stephanie just laughed as she watched them bicker about whose hero was more inspirational.

Then they saw more Justice League members show up as they came across them and the arriving SHIELD agents who were helping keeping civilians away. "Ronnie and Martin will be given the help they need but once the doctor clears him, Martin will have a lot to answer for as does Mr Olsen." Bruce in his Batman suit told them as he gave a glare to the direction of James who stood up nervously and nodded.

"I can't wait to hear Jimmy explain this but good job you three." Clark complimented as Bruce nodded along with him. "This whole Superman Theory business, we will need to investigate it all..." Clark said but then came in Jameson looking quite jolly as he then gave flash drive to the SHIELD agents.

"This will help a lot and I will be more than happy to give the contact details of those who have come forward to collaborate with what is on there. I have it all detailed and the next stories written so I don't need it anymore." Jameson told them to their surprise as he left, he actually smiled as Peter when he saw his direction. Jameson in such a good mood that he not only didn't insult Spider-Man in his presence but actually smiled at him?

This was a weird time or did inter dimensional travel mess with his brain...

**Yes Jack Kirby originally intended the New Gods to be for Marvel as a replacement for the Mighty Thor once Ragnarok had happened. Seems just like Neil Gaiman, the late great Jack the King Kirby was a big fan of the Norse Mythology. In fact in his head during the early days of the New Gods mythos, the New Gods actually existed in the Marvel Universe and the Boom Tubes were actually them going to the DC Universe (making it hilarious when you know in the rare Justice League V Avengers book Darkseid had the Infinity Gauntlet but couldn't make it work because the Gems only worked in their home universe). So the early New Gods crossovers could be considered secret crossovers.**

**Since I don't think I will be able to explain this in story, why did the Ultimen go after Task Force X when they are both working for ARGUS? Task Force X is super secret and the Ultimen didn't have clearance to know about it, the Ultimen were assigned to bring in Firestorm and it was Waller's bad luck that they were in a position to interfere with King Shark.**


	19. Origin of the Guardian

**I wanted to take over the Author's Note for the last chapter but Corny uploaded to it before I could get to it. It's Deadpool here and you might know that the previous times that Corny's author's notes were taken over it, it was by the green skinned babe. I want to say that yes once in a blue moon Corny actually bothers to update one of his ongoing story and it is even rarer than copies of Action Comics #1 when he actually does finish one.**

**The 4****th**** wall breaking thing is my thing now and I refuse to let her do it again even if she is one Spidey's harem babes. If she has a problem with it then she could tell me that herself and I can laugh in her stupid face that she got herself embarassingly almost killed by Thanos in that terrible Civil War II, got all emo and is stuck in an ugly Hulk form with her writer making say she prefers people being afraid of her as if her life was more terrible than the guy who spent most of his adult life being hunted. I know she is suffering from a stupid status quo current but cry me a river, I will be sure to laugh in her face if her upcoming show ends up failing... Sorry I have to go as I hear loud thumps behind me and it feels like an earthquake...**

It had been a few days since then and the US Government announced a throughout investigation where they will be working alongside the Justice League, so far several Senators, congressman and people in the President's staff had been arrested and warrants were given out for the arrests of former members of previous administrations who had been previously enjoying cushy retirements. Some were brought in after fleeing the country when the news of the Superman Theory broke.

Jimmy Olsen was brought to face several Justice League members on the Watchtower including Clark, Bruce, Diana and others. "Look I promise you that while I was working with ARGUS as the Guardian and training the Ultimen, I did suspect that they had other Metahuman related projects... I promise you that I had no idea how far this went. I had no idea about Killer Frost and I certainly didn't know about Stein... I worked with him but I thought he was a good natured scientist who was helping Ronnie... I had no clue about what he did." Jimmy told them and they could tell he was being sincere.

However Clark was still not pleased his close friend was involved with this secretly and he was followed by Barry Allen the Flash and his wife Caitlin Snow-Allen who went by Killer Frost, they were not happy that they used Caitlin's father's research and turned her into Killer Frost. Bruce put down a photo of something confiscated from the Cadmus facility, a stasis pod with a near dead body inside that looked like Jimmy with different cables and technology connected to it.

"...That's my real body... You know that car crash I was in a long while back and said that I was almost killed by..." Jimmy asked and there were nods. "That was how I was dragged into it... Waller had ARGUS retrieve me and put me in there for what they called Project: Guardian. I was chosen because I guess Waller decided that she wanted Superman's Best Pal as one of ARGUS's Superheroes. I woke up in a lab and they explained that I was in a new cloned body that was they were able to make it so that i could control as if it was my own... I have no idea how they did that as I felt like I was just in my normal body but apparently cloning science was something that Cadmus had been working on for years. The new clone body was enhanced with extra strength and agility along with the fighting technique I had learned for myself. The Guardian Suit was designed to work with my body. If my cloned body got to badly damaged then they just kill me and create a new fresh one... I am a bit disturbed that I managed to get used to it... Sorry, its just that after all this time of working with Heroes, I wanted to be more like you guys..." Jimmy explained as the other JL members discussed it.

They want to give Jimmy a chance but it would take some time to regain they trust they had in him. Jimmy nodded having been pretty much expecting it.

* * *

Waller had thought that with enough favours and calls to her connections, she would be able to escape this disaster unscathed and then she would just have to rebuild. She had been in tight spots before and she had been caught in things before but she always pulled through in the end. However this was proving to be harder as Jameson the angry news guy from the freak New York II had handed his information to the Justice League. They would be helping to conduct the ensuing investigation along with the Congress with the President's approval.

It turned out that the information that Jameson somehow got his hands on had more damning evidence that she had feared, it had practically everything (showing she was involved when the projects started) related to the US Government creating Metahumans stretching back to just before Superman made his first appearance. It seems that her name came up a lot and they now knew about Task Force X and some projects that she didn't exactly have proper legal authorisation for.

Just how did Jameson get this information? She should have known if someone was digging into these files especially at this scale. It would have taken more than just Batman's personal hacker Oracle and those Helix terrorists to get this dirt. She was almost ready to send an ARGUS force to kidnap Jameson and interrogate him to force the information from his mind.

She was in the middle of a heated phone call on the way to her office but got the worst shock of her life to see several high level US officials there including the Vice President and people clearing out her office. "You can't be serious! You can't just kick me out like this; we can weather this storm..." Waller ranted charging towards the VP only to be held back by security.

"There is no weathering this storm, I know repercussions for your actions are an alien concept to you Agent Waller but in this investigation your name has came up too much and it is obvious that trying to protect you would just end this administration. Consider yourself under unpaid suspension from all ARGUS authority and privileges until we are done and the hearings and trials are done with. If you can get a good enough lawyer then you might only have to face a decade of prison time followed by a lifetime of house arrest." The VP told her as several agents began reading her rights as they formally made the arrest.

"I have done so much to protect our country and our planet from Metahumans who think themselves beyond above the law! You need someone like me to make the hard decisions! Who could you possibly get to replace me?" Waller ranted but then came a man in a business suit whose head seemed to be a skeleton skull.

The man was former supervillain Robert Todd who went by Mr Bones, was part of a gang of Metahumans who were experimented in the womb by Dr Benjamin Love and raised by him. His skin and the organs inside his head were pretty much near invisible so he resembled a walking skeleton. In exchange for a lighter sentence he had began working for the US Government as an agent. "I find it hilarious that you would speak of those who see themselves as above the law. I also find it hilarious someone like me is chosen someone to replace you, how does it feel that a walking skeleton is more trusted than you are now Waller?" asked Mr Bones as Waller looked at the VP asking if this was a joke.

"Seems that Dr Love had funding from one of these projects for the experiments and the President thought it would be good PR to put someone victimised by these projects as the new face of ARGUS relatively speaking..." The VP told Waller and then shot Bones an apologetic look but he held up his gloved hand as if to say he didn't take it personally. "Agent Todd had shown good work since his rehabilitation and as the new official Director of ARGUS..." The VP said but Bones held up his hand to stop him.

"Call me Director Bones since I have learned to embrace my name and I want to look and see about what to do about decoration my new office." Bones said walking into the office as Waller was glaring with the upmost fury as she was being taken away.

* * *

Peter, Stephanie and Kara were together in their Superhero identities watching over New York II on top of a building. They were standing over and Peter was holding hands with Stephanie and Kara, Peter then felt them embracing him and he smiled but then teleported next to them was a figure and then there was Maxima taking Kara for an embrace of her own.

"I got your message Kara dear and I have to say that most would consider it an honour to meet Metron." Maxima told Kara before they kissed but there were scoffing from Stephanie and Peter.

"It definitely didn't feel like an honour considering it Metron admitted he had been missing with our Earth for something called a Final Crisis? He gave three dangerous Cosmic Cubes to a Villain from another universe and gave us what we needed to stop him. I almost dread what he is going to do next; maybe he will send a giant being that eats planet after Earth." Stephanie said with giggles from Kara but Peter remarked that he thinks he read about someone like that who tried to destroy his own Earth, Galactus he thought it was called.

"So you want to officially join Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends?" Peter asked with them giggling. Maxima just gave a straight face to him as she and Kara let go.

"You are an odd one Spider-Man but if you make my beloved happy then I can accept you as a brother. Maybe once me and my dear Kara get married then I can bring you to Almerac so you can be her royal consort." Maxima suggested making the other 3 laugh even if Peter's was more nervous. Maxima gave a look as she thought "_Do they think that I was jesting?_"


	20. Peter and Stephanie's Date

**This is me rambling about unrelated bits but I loved the final season of She-Ra: Princesses of Power but if you want my recommendation for a single episode of the show then definitely Roll With It from Season 2 as it is to me the funniest episode of the entire show. I will be rooting for She-Ra in her upcoming Death Battle against Diana even if it's the original Adora and not this one.**

**Plus I had quite a night last night before going to bed, I saw while browsing the online Nintendo Store on my Switch they released a port of Monster Prom which I only knew existed because there are videos by someone I am subscribed to on YouTube even if I never watched the videos. Probably the first Dating Sim that I ever bought. Since I haven't saw actual footage my best idea was a dating Sim which would be like that Monster High only with more modern cartoon designs than the cheap one but it was more bizarre and insane in an awesome way that I ever could have imagined.**

**Okay so in one playthrough I failed to romance Miranda a fish girl princess who is a parody of Disney Princesses, the aftermath is treated seriously but she gets killed by her friend a parody of Flounder who turns out to be a mole assassin who killed her in a revolution against her family's oppressive violent monarchy.**

A few days later it was a Saturday and Peter and Stephanie went on a date together while Kara was off helping JL members in Japan (apparently she was especially popular there). The three decided they could start trying just seeing separate dates with Peter and either of them so they could get some alone time with the other.

They went to see the local cinema to see a movie that had just been released; a movie about the wannabe celebrity Superhero Booster Gold which had financed and produced. It was beyond goofy in how it was propping Booster's ego but it was enjoyable goofy fun. Late that afternoon they got out of the cinema building laughing and holding hands and looked up at the buildings when they looked up and saw a figure running up a building using rope in the distance.

They thought about their Superhero stuff being in their backpacks that they had brought just in case, Peter then pointed to a nearby boarded up building. "New York from my Earth is convenient for these places where I can change without using an alley." Peter told her as she put her arms around his neck as he climbed up to the window of the building after making sure no one was watching. They went to separate rooms and then changed into their suits.

They got out and Peter helped Stephanie up to the top of the building and saw what must be the figure come their way, they saw it was an asian girl about a year or two older than them with a black domino mask, a purple hood which didn't hide her hair within it and had bat ears, yellow boots, a purple bodysuit with a black bat logo on it and purple gloves.

"Wait... I recognise your photo, you're Batgirl aren't you?" Peter asked and she smiled and Stephanie went to hug Batgirl and the hug was returned. "Well nice to meet you, I'm Peter." Peter told her and Stephanie shook her head remembering that Peter gave his name when he introduced himself as well.

Batgirl took it and said "I missed Stephanie and I asked Batman to let me come here." Peter noticed something weird with how she was speaking, she looked towards him and said "I can see your confusion to how I am speaking, I only recently learned how to speak two years ago. I was raised to fight and kill and to learn the language of movement... I understand movement as speech as my first language..."

Batgirl looked down with Stephanie putting a sympathetic hand on her shoulder and Peter doing the same as he sighed, "okay I get it and sorry if my confusion was offensive. If you have the whole dark and troubled past with how you were raised then sorry about that and I won't pry further..." Batgirl then gave him a grateful smile.

"How is Robin and has he talked about me?" Stephanie asked uneasily and Peter remembered saying that Robin was her ex but had broken it up due to her frustrations over the secrets that Batman had Robin keep from her.

"He is well and has said that he hopes you are doing well here." Batgirl replied and Stephanie gave her a grateful smile underneath her mask. Then they heard a crash and saw on the streets an armored car was being robbed by men with guns being led by a grinning orange haired woman with white rabbit face paint, fake bunny ears, a white one piece bodysuit, a dark blue long coat and some sort of umbrella gun.

"I am pretty sure the Penguin will be sending his lawyer to sue her when he hears about this." Stephanie joked as Batgirl looked alarmed.

"Is the Mad Hatter here from Gotham?" Batgirl asked and Peter remembered Stephanie telling him about Jervis Tetch.

"Oh no, she is one of my bad guys the White Rabbit, I guess Lewis Carroll made his work an inspiration for villains across the Multiverse. Basically a crazy bored rich heiress who put on a costume to become a criminal. Heard she got parole but of course is squandering it." Peter explained as Batgirl was surprised to find a villain here with a similar gimmick to one in Gotham.

Then the 4 then went down to fight them in an easily one sided fight. Batgirl smiled at them and waved to them as she leaped back up the rooftops with Peter and Stephanie waving back to her as they were tying up the defeated robbers for the police.

**I wanted to be as respectful to people with similar disabilities to Cassandra as I can and this chapter was originally going to be form her perspective but I was afraid I would not describe her perspective right and would offend someone. If you want to get a good look at Cassandra Cain then go see Linkara of Atop the Fourth Wall's retrospective on Youtube on her or go check out the Shadow of the Batgirl graphic novel (the final suit from the graphic novel is her suit in here only altered slightly for practical reason) as both will give a better grasp of Cassandra than a certain movie that I refuse to watch and will have respected a lot more if they just made it the Harley Quinn movie without any pretext of it being a movie based on a team she was never a part of.**

**I did this chapter to get some more time for Stephanie especially since she is a badass normal, I have to write around the fact that she could killed easily in the fights I write about. Also I want to tell you after last chapter... Well adult Spidey is currently being the referee of a bikini volleyball game of Diana and Black Canary V Jennifer and Black Cat with Deadpool's head as the ball. Plus his body has just now stopped being flat.**


End file.
